


Hyacinth Boys

by artanis_aman



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Come-play, Eventual Sex, I have read too much Jane Austen, Language of flowers-inspired, M/M, Made-up Geography, Masturbation, Repressed Desire, Slow Burn, Victorian-inspired, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanis_aman/pseuds/artanis_aman
Summary: Jonathan wishes that he had not made Captain Kane's acquaintance.  He would have liked to think that he would not have noticed the smaller gentleman if Lord Sharp had not made the introduction.  Whether that is really true, Jonathan may never know.  As it stands, he can't help but track Captain Kane's movements throughout the evening. He dances quite happily and seems a bright participant at the card table.  He is also polite and well-mannered with the staff that pass through, making eye contact with them and giving thanks when they collect his glass or offer him another beverage.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 46
Kudos: 58





	1. Coreopsis Arkansa

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in my WIPs folder since, I kid you not, 2018. I recently watched Enola Holmes, followed promptly by Pride and Prejudice. That, combined with the fact that I have some days off for Thanksgiving has led to this. So. The story has emerged, and is nearly finished. Enjoy!

Jonathan has very little taste for high society these days. Arguably, he's never had a taste for it. But, he was only out in society for two seasons before the war, and although he remembers passing nights wishing to go home, he doesn't remember actively forcing himself to refrain from thudding his forehead against the nearest wall. Repeatedly.

He knows of his reputation among many of his peers and doesn't have any semblance of an interest in attempting to reverse the damage that has been done since his return from the war. _Very cold indeed_. _Incredibly haughty, he must find himself above us all with his knighthood from the Queen. Terribly serious, I don't think he has the face muscles necessary for a smile. Despite the good breeding, his manners are quite poor._

Most nights, the privilege of his peerage disgusts Jonathan. Barely any of them have seen war, known real fear and hunger, made decisions about matters that could cost lives-- not just money. Even fewer have a real understanding of politics, about what would actually affect their special, ridiculous bubble. Some nights, the sight of the dessert table, overflowing with cakes and pastries and chocolates, lavish and extravagant and utterly superfluous, turns the wine sour in his mouth.

Despite it all, he is the heir to his father's estate and his title of Duke of Manitoba once he passes. He has also been selected two years consecutive for the Queen's annual tournament team. While his place on her team is unsurprising to most due to his well-known skills in a variety of sporting games, the Queen is, after all, his mother's sister-in-law. Not to mention that it is well known in society that the Queen has been fond of Jonathan and his brother since they were young and often invite them to dine with her when they are in London. Needless to say, there are many high society appearances that his father, mother, and even brother shoulder for him throughout the season. However, accepting at least _two_ invitations a week to events in London is the absolute minimum of his duties and he cannot shuck them, though he would wish for nothing more most of the time. Plus, as his mother refuses to allow him to forget, he is by all standards a very eligible bachelor. A title and wealth that attracts the best candidates, both male and female.

As Jonathan enters Lord Sharp's ballroom, he breathes a sigh of relief that he is to begin the season with someone he considers a friend. During his first year in the war, Lord Sharp was captain of his specialized team in France before being transferred to a Major position on the German front. A well-mannered, extraordinarily friendly man, even Jonathan's frosty exterior didn't seem to phase him. He only teased Jonathan at every opportunity and named him Captain of the specialized team before his transfer. Lord Sharp, of course, has recently been elevated to his rightful status as Earl--his father having passed away last winter after a long battle with heart disease.

"Lord Toews!" Sharp grins at him, smile as disarming in a proper suit as it is in his military uniform. "So glad you made it, the ladies will swoon themselves, it will be delightful."

"Lord Sharp." Jonathan nods, quirking his lips. "Thank you for having me."

"Still as serious as ever, I see." Sharp's grin remains bright, "You do realize we won the war, yes?"

Jonathan forces a smile, "I believe I heard that, yes."

Lord Sharp's smile broadens, "I hope to find the time to catch up properly this evening, but the _Countess_ demands I pull my weight as host."

Jonathan nods his understanding; Lady Sharp demands an equal division of responsibilities on that front and Jonathan admires her for it. He is trained enough not to comment on Sharp's use of ‘Countess’, which he only utilizes when he finds that Lady Sharp is being particularly demanding. He has disclosed to Jonathan over a game of cards and wine that he finds the title suiting, especially when she marches around the estate, identifying things Lord Sharp must accomplish at once.

Jonathan squeezes Lord Sharp’s shoulder and says, "Please, I am all too familiar with the duties of hosting. I will not hold you."

Lord Sharp clasps him genially on the shoulder in return, keeping his hand there as he turns and says, "Before I go, let me make an introduction!" He waves animatedly in the air, gesturing for someone that Jonathan cannot see to come toward him. From the circling masses of people awaiting their turn to greet Lord Sharp, comes a shorter gentleman with wild blond curls and an absolutely sinful mouth. Jonathan is drawn to the feature because the man has the most confident grin and clasps Sharp's hand like a practiced flirt.

"Lord Toews, let me introduce Captain Kane. Kane was the baby Captain of my specialized team in Germany. He hails from Yorkshire and is just as fine a sportsman as yourself. Aye, he has been named to the Queen's team for her annual August tournament just as we have." Sharpy smiles and, turning to Kane adds, "Jonathan is the Duke of Manitoba's eldest son and a very _very_ mean shot. Enjoy yourselves gentleman, and I hope to chat sometime later." He turns quickly and is instantly mobbed by a number of older women elbowing their way to greet him.

Captain Kane tips his head, "Sharpy, erm, Lord Sharp tells me you were a fine Captain when he was in France."

"Does he?" Jonathan arches an eyebrow, "He has only ever told me how poor looking I am in comparison to him."

Captain Kane smiles a warmer hue that alights his lovely blue eyes, "Well, thankfully I have him beat on that front." Captain Kane jokes.

While Lord Sharp is a picture of refined beauty, Captain Kane has boyish good looks that, for many, would be their preference. In every part of his manner he seems agreeable and it strikes Jonathan suddenly that he isn't instantly annoyed by the gentleman. He wonders if it is because while clearly not short on easy confidence, the gentleman has not one ounce of the spoiled softness that many of the peerage exude.

"Have you been to London before?" Jonathan blurts and winces because it is a bit rude to transition in that way and David has often told him that his tone is harsh and unreadable. It's just, Captain Kane is quite refreshing and Jonathan cannot remember seeing him in the circles before.

Captain Kane's smile dims but he answers amicably, "My first time. I entered the military before I had my time out in society and besides, my family is from Yorkshire and it's a far enough ways into the country that trips to London are quite rare. I imagine I stand out against this crowd." Captain Kane quirks his head endearingly, smile never wavering.

"Yes. Quite." Jonathan agrees and curses himself when Captain Kane's eyebrows tick up. "That is," Jonathan hurries to say, "military men oft have a different demeanor."

Captain Kane nods but Jonathan can tell that he may believe Jonathan meant something else by the comment. Gracefully, however, Captain Kane adds, "Yes, I can see that. I could tell Lord Benn was a military man when he called upon Lord Sharp last evening."

"Oh yes. You are staying with Lord Sharp. He mentioned one of his Captains was staying with him for the season. How do you find the Wicker Estate?"

"Lovely." Captain Kane grins. He licks his lips as if to clean them, a habit clearly. "I have three sisters at home so I most enjoy the company of Lord Sharp's children."

"I have heard that they are bright, but haven't seen them for half a year now." Jonathan replies regrettably.

"They are as sharp tongued as their mother and as charming as their father. Utter forces the both. I can only imagine when they are unleashed upon society." Captain Kane's smile brightens at the talk of the little ladies.

Too quickly, someone comes up from behind Captain Kane, arm slinging around his shoulders and nearly shouting, "That must be Captain Candy Kane! How are you my friend?" The two clasp hands tightly and smile comfortably at each other.

"Lord Seguin! I thought you might not make it to London by this evening!"

"The weather allowed for fast travels!" Lord Seguin (Jonathan presumes) beams at Captain Kane. "How have you been Captain?" It is quite clear with the way he says _'Captain'_ that Lord Seguin has served under Captain Kane. From what Jonathan can remember from his mother's exhaustive breakfast briefings on society and connections, Lord Seguin is the youngest son of the Marquess of Brampton. He is entitled to a healthy dowry should he marry but very little by way of title, position, and property.

"Very well!" Captain Kane replies cheerily. And then, "This is Lord Toews, he was a Captain of a specialized team on the French front."

"Oh, my manners are so poor!" Lord Seguin smiles jovially, "Pleasure to meet you Lord Toews, I trust all is well in Manitoba?"

"Yes, quite. And your parents, sister and brother are all well?"

"Quite!" Lord Seguin seems as though he could never stop smiling and bounces on his feet like a toddling pup. "Your brother is studying at the University, is he not?"

"Yes, he's decided on Economics." Jonathan replies.

"That is excellent! I think I will be starting in the sciences in the fall!" Jonathan nods kindly. Despite the fact that Seguin's boundless energy feel a bit too consuming.

"Are you still set on studying Medicine then?" Captain Kane asks. "I think you'd be wonderful at it."

Seguin grins impossibly sweeter, "Thanks Cap--but we'll see." He scratches the back of his head, "My mother is determined for a match this season or next, so it will depend on my husband or wife whether I get that far." Lord Seguin delivers his answer with a dimmed smile but Captain Kane's mouth quirks downward at the news. Jonathan watches, intrigued, as Captain Kane clearly makes the decision to switch topics instead of pursing the conversation further.

"Well." He starts, letting his tone turn sly, "I have it on good faith that Lord Benn will be joining the event this evening."

Lord Seguin blushes as he laughs, "Always looking after me, Captain." He touches his nose, "Wish me luck there."

"Will I be seeing you at the Whist table then?" Captain Kane asks cheekily.

"So long as I prefer the company." Seguin winks and, upon hearing his name, bows his head to Jonathan and inclines it for Captain Kane to join him to greet the pair of men that have called after him.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Toews." Captain Kane says formally and even bows his head as he takes his leave.

"Same to you Captain." Jonathan inclines his own head, and, for the first time wishes that he could have spoken longer to the likes of Captain Kane or that he had a friend to pass the evening with. The thought is unsettling and moves Jonathan to seek out a beverage.

-o-

Jonathan wishes that he had not made Captain Kane's acquaintance. He likes to think that he would not have noticed the smaller gentleman if Lord Sharp hadn't made the introduction. Whether that is really true, Jonathan may never know. As it stands, he can't help but track Captain Kane's movements throughout the evening. He dances quite happily and seems a bright participant at the card table. He is also polite and well-mannered with the staff that pass through, making eye contact with them and giving thanks when they collect his glass or offer him another beverage. 

Just as Jonathan steps into the drawing room with his dessert, his eyes immediately gravitate toward Captain Kane who is grinning prettily as Seguin gesticulates, clearly sharing a funny story. He feels someone approach him, and, seeing that it is Lord Rinaldo, Jonathan's spine straightens and he fights the urge to flee.

"Good evening Lord Toews," Lord Rinaldo greets. "Are you assessing what Lord Sharp has dragged off the street this season?"

Jonathan's jaw ticks. Lord Sharp does have the propensity to extend his generosity and often extends it slightly beyond the peerage. Given Captain Kane's position in the military at such a young age, Jonathan assumed he had some noble connections.

"Do you speak of the Captain?" Jonathan inquires, because honestly, he doesn't know the third gentleman in the group.

"Mmm." Rinaldo hums. "His father is a merchant, a wealthy one at least, with no title in spitting distance. His mother was a baroness and married below her rank and they live in a quaint country home that does not even keep a governess, in the far drenches of the country I believe."

Jonathan's mouth purses. It is so like Lord Rinaldo to be ridiculously haughty and concerned with titles.

"I have been told he is an accomplished Captain." Jonathan attempts because he knows from experience that one doesn't simply waltz into a Captain position of a specialized team at such a young age.

"That is the only reason he is here for the season. That, and his invitation by the Queen to her tournament team, of course."

"Of course." Jonathan replies, quite done with the conversation.

"I have been told that his sisters are all out in society. All out before one has been married. I have heard people in that part of the country can be quite backward-mannered." Rinaldo sniffs delicately and swirls his punch glass.

"Mmm." Jonathan acknowledges. He casts around the room to find a way to exit the conversation, but thankfully Captain Kane himself--who had somehow slipped out of view to grab some punch, brushes against him on his way back into the room.

"Pardon me Lord Toews." Captain Kane apologizes, offering a polite smile.

"Oh--Mr. Kane." Lord Rinaldo arches an eyebrow and possibly makes a pass at a smile though it looks more pinched to Jonathan. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Lord Rinaldo." Kane nods, his mouth tight and eyes fascinatingly disinterested. It is in such contrast to the way he appeared just moments ago with Lord Seguin that Jonathan cannot help but blink owlishly at him, taking in the difference.

"Captain Kane." Jonathan inserts, using his higher ranking title as Lord Rinaldo had neglected to do. "I apologize for obstructing your path."

Captain Kane's eyes turn to him, beautiful in their assessing nature. "Although I appreciate the excuse, simply standing in an area where I chose to pass does not give you leave to take full responsibility for my misstep."

"The reflexes are known to dim after a few rounds of punch." Lord Rinaldo all but sneers.

It makes something unfamiliar rise in Jonathan's chest and he answers flatly, quicker than he typically can manage, "I believe that can happen with manners as well." And he directs the comment to Lord Rinaldo.

Lord Rinaldo chooses to either be intentionally obtuse, or is impressively settled in his prejudice as he only replies, "Oh yes, you are quite right there."

When Jonathan peers back at Captain Kane he is stifling a smile, "Good evening gentlemen." He inclines his head down and takes his leave into the room. Jonathan frowns as once again he is struck with the foreign urge to make further conversation.

"Excuse me, Lord Rinaldo." Jonathan says quickly, "I believe I may be on someone's dance card."

"Of course." Lord Rinaldo bows his head with a snooty smile.

Jonathan chooses to find the restroom and then slip out into the gardens for fresh air. He loses track of time out there, thinking about his few interactions with Captain Kane that evening and wondering why he is so fixated on the man. It had been the end of the evening already when he wandered out, so by the time he returns, many have left. It is a good tick past 2am and he feels the tiredness seeping into his skin as he works to find Lord Sharp and Lady Sharp.

"Lord Sharp," Jonathan sighs, when he spots him in the drawing room. "I believe I am taking my leave. Thank you for a lovely evening."

"Of course Lord Toews! Glad you could make it." He smiles brightly, eyes just a touch dropped with host fatigue, no doubt.

Behind him sits Lord Benn and Seguin, who as usual, appears to be babbling on. To his credit, Lord Benn looks very vested in whatever is being shared, watching Seguin raptly. Captain Kane is to Lord Sharp's right and smiles politely up at Jonathan.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Captain." Jonathan bows. "And congratulations on being named to the Queens tournament team, I'm sure it was well earned."

Captain Kane looks taken a back for a moment and then recovers, "Thank you Lord Toews, that is very kind of you to say."

"A good evening to you both." Jonathan adds. Lord Sharp smiles broadly and clasps his hand.

"Will I be seeing you at Lady Kessel's party?" Lord Sharp asks, seeming to suddenly remember. Lady Kessel is a fine sportswoman and her and Jonathan are known to get a little absorbed on that conversation topic. He regrets that she was chosen for the King's Tournament team this year and will therefore be his opponent during the games.

"Indeed. Will you and Lady Sharp be there?" 

"Yes, and Kane of course! He's our guest for the season, I believe I have mentioned it?" Lord Sharp smiles again and pats Captain Kane on the shoulder.

"Yes you have. Well, I will be seeing you both shortly then."

"Safe travels home, sir." Lord Sharp salutes tiredly and Jonathan offers him a small smile.

Captain Kane dips his head appropriately, curls bouncing and waistcoat tightening around his well formed chest and stomach.

Jonathan clenches his fist at his side to keep the unusual observations at bay.

"Thank you, sleep well." He says instead and directs it at the pair.

-O-

Jonathan must endure public company if he is to enjoy the Royal Botanical Gardens. While he has cultivated some special connection with the senior horticulturalist, he is still considered a member of the public and must observe the summer botanical collection among other guests of the gardens.

Jonathan is inspecting the blue and light purple hyacinth when he hears someone address him. Although he arrived at the gardens as they first opened, to avoid the crowds, he has been in the gardens long enough that many persons of the public are also frequenting the grounds.

Jonathan turns, using his hand to block the bright afternoon light from his eyes.

It is Lady Sharp, and she is flanked by Miss Madelyn Sharp now 5 or 6 years of age, dressed in a lovely spring dress with a sweet yellow peacoat. Beside her, of course, is Captain Kane, his blond hair gleaming against the sun and standing like a vision in the lush gardens. His suit is a fine pale sage, offsetting his deep blue eyes perfectly.

“Lady Sharp.” Jonathan greets, bowing his head. “And this must be Miss Madelyn Sharp.” He bows again, deeper as the young Miss is so tiny.

The little one giggles, and pushes her body against Lady Sharp’s voluminous skirt.

“Captain Kane.” Jonathan bows to him as well. Captain Kane dips his head respectfully.

“How lovely to see you this afternoon.” Lady Sharp exclaims.

“Likewise.” Jonathan asks, “I trust Lord Sharp and your daughter are well?”

“Yes, in perfect health! Lord Sharp was detained on business today and Sadie is with my sister and her cousin, they are about the same age. Madelyn and Captain Kane and myself decided to tour the gardens.”

“Very good. How are you liking them?” Jonathan looks between Lady Sharp and Captain Kane.

“Quite beautiful. I almost want to commission a painting for Wicker Estate.” Lady Sharp replies enthusiastically, “Captain Kane and I were just marveling at the Tulip field.”

Captain Kane grins, “The colors are indeed breathtaking.”

“Yes, I observed them this morning. Mr. Rask, that is the Senior Horticulturalist of the gardens, has the bulbs imported from a private tulip farm in Belgium. They are splendid each year.” 

  
Lady Sharp and Captain Kane blink at him for a few moments and Jonathan wonders if something that he said sounded awkward.

Lady Sharp says, “Lord Toews, I never realized you were such a fan of horticulture.”

Jonathan gulps, “Yes, I’m afraid I am quite the fan.”

“Well, that is wonderful, may we accompany you for a bit? You can regal us information about the grounds.” Lady Sharp looks back at him warmly.

“Of course.” Jonathan turns and invites the party to fall into step with him. While he appreciates the time to observe the gardens alone, he knows he will be a regular visitor as the Spring and Summer draw on. So much changes daily with living things, that each time Jonathan is able to return, there is something new to appreciate.

Lady Sharp carries the conversation for the first part of their walk, asking him questions about the varieties of flowers and other foliage they encounter. Jonathan answers as politely and succinctly as he can manage. After about 30 minutes of walking, Miss Madelyn Sharp shows signs of fatigue and Jonathan invites her to ride on his back, which she excitedly accepts.

“Lord Toews, I must insist, you will ruin your suit!” Lady Sharp cries.

“Hardly.” Jonathan answers, and besides, he is able to stand perfectly upright while the young Miss rides on his back as she is so light and small.

When Jonathan glances at Captain Kane, he appears to be stifling a smile, his eyes filled with mirth and maybe something else. Not appalled then. Very good.

When they come to a series of benches, Lady Sharp waves to a group of men and woman who are lounging with their parasols. “There are some friends from my reading group.” Lady Sharp points, “You and Captain Kane continue on, Maddie and I can go say hello.”

Jonathan carefully extricates the young Mis who performs a curtsy in thanks (prompted by her mother). The pair join the group who call out to them with excited greetings.

Jonathan smiles quickly at Captain Kane and extends his arm forward, “Shall we? Or might you rather take a rest with Lady Sharp?”

“I much prefer walking.” Captain Kane grins back, a little glint of what Jonathan can only describe as mischief or teasing in his eye.

They fall into silence for a few moments, Jonathan’s attention gets taken by some dahlias.

“How did you come to be acquainted with Mr. Rask?” Captain Kane inquires softly.

“Oh. He is a student of Ms. Gertrude Jekyll.” Jonathan answers simply.

“Right.” Captain Kane smirks, his tone teasing, “I happen to know exactly what that means and why it is so important.”

Jonathan blushes, “My apologies. Ms. Gertrude Jekyll designed my family’s gardens at our estate in Manitoba. I was searching for some insight on flower seeds that I acquired and Ms. Jekyll recommended I seek the counsel of Mr. Rask.”

“Ah.” Captain Kane’s mouth tips up in a half smirk. “And I presume the seeds turned out alright?”

There is a good chance that Captain Kane is laughing at Jonathan, but his eyes are so bright and alluring that Jonathan cannot find it in himself to clam up as he usually would. “Yes, the Wasatch Gentian grew splendidly. The color is a lovely deep purple with blue hues.”

“Marvelous.” Captain Kane responds. “My family takes pride in our gardens as well.” Captain Kane offers, his eyes observing the patch of coreopsis arkansa that is definitely new this season. “I hadn’t realized how much I adored spending time in them until I spent 3 years in the war.”

Jonathan nods, understanding. “It’s quite jarring, yes. You become grateful for things you had taken for granted before.”

Captain Kane’s smile is soft and a touch sad, “Precisely.” His smile widens and he adds, “Like bedsheets, for one.”

Jonathan laughs, “Yes, those. And dry shoes.”

“Dear _God_ , dry shoes. But also, hot water.”

“Hot tea.” Jonathan challenges

Captain Kane chuckles, “Sweet cakes, more so.”

Jonathan crinkles his nose.

“What?” Captain Kane dramatizes his gasp, “Do you not like desserts?”

“Some desserts, yes of course.” Jonathan corrects, “But some cakes and breads do not sit well with me.” His doctor has suggested that it might be linked to flour-heavy foods, but the diagnosis is still a bit ambiguous beyond a food sensitively. Jonathan has curated a list of foods that can cause him to feel sick.

“Oof.” Captain Kane grimaces, “That is brutal. My mother oft tells the staff to hide the sweets from me, so weak am I to their temptation.”

Jonathan smiles, realizing all at once how comfortable his conversation has flowed with Captain Kane. Typically, he is stilted in new company and a very poor conversationalist. Certainly, he hasn’t been perfect, but he thinks, maybe, Captain Kane is enjoying himself.

Jonathan opens his mouth to ask more about Captain Kane’s family when he is addressed once again, but from a gentleman who he most certainly _isn’t_ interested in conversing with.

“Lord Toews.” Lord Wilson greets. He has a lovely young woman on his arm, model-esq in pedigree and nearly as tall as Lord Wilson.

“Lord Wilson.” Jonathan dips his head. He can feel his tone flattening.

“How is your family, Lord Toews?” Lord Wilson inquires politely. Jonathan and Lord Wilson grew up practicing sports together, with Lord Wilson’s family estate bordering his own.

“Very well and in good health. How about yours, Lord Wilson?” Jonathan asks, out of properity not for any real interest on his part.

“Very well. You might have heard that my parents were invited to a private showing of the _Idomeneo_ at the Royal Opera House.” Lord Wilson brags.

Something Jonathan has always detested about Lord Wilson and his family are their propensity to project haughtiness and place such a high value on their own success as it compares to others.

“How exciting. Your mother adores The Opera, if I recall.” Jonathan responds. He turns slightly to present Captain Kane, so as not to let the conversation get too far ahead and treat Captain Kane rudely.

Lord Wilson smiles broadly, “I’m afraid we have not been acquainted, Lord…”. He directs his question at Captain Kane, but there is something mean in his eye that makes Jonathan question if Lord Wilson already knows who Captain Kane might be.

“This is Captain Kane.” Jonathan interjects quickly, to save Captain Kane from what might be an embarrassing correction. “He is not of the peerage. He is a guest of Lord Sharp for the season.”

Lord Wilson’s mouth twists. “Ah. Lord Sharp, how generous of him to extend the invitation.”

Jonathan checks Captain Kane’s expression, hoping he does not catch Lord Wilson’s meaning. But of course, it appears he does, as his smile is tight and his eyes severe. Before Jonathan can answer Lord Wilson’s remark, Captain Kane speaks first.

“Yes, Lord Sharp so graciously insisted I stay with him for the season, despite my protests to simply let a place on my own. He felt it would encourage sportsmanly bonding during the tournament.” Captain Kane’s expression morphs into a confident smirk that Jonathan finds quite attractive.

Jonathan is certain that Captain Kane doesn’t know of Lord Wilson’s history with the tournament and his exclusion from this year’s games due to his unsportsmanlike behavior the year prior. Nevertheless, Captain Kane’s response is perfectly delivered, with just the right charming tone so as not to appear rude _and_ has the added benefit of barbing Lord Wilson’s exclusion from something that is invitation-only to (typically) members of the peerage.

Lord Wilson’s face contorts to something more like a sneer, “Well. I do wish you luck. The games can be overwhelming for those that are unaccustomed to playing at an elite level of sport.”

“Thank you, Lord Wilson.” Captain Kane dips his head amicably. “I appreciate the well wishes.”

“Captain Kane and I should take our leave.” Jonathan says, “Lady Sharp is awaiting us.”

Lord Wilson barely smiles and dips his head, “Of course. Have a pleasant rest of your afternoon.”

“Likewise.” Jonathan answers. 

He and Captain Kane walk on in silence. Jonathan realizes that Lord Wilson did not introduce his companion, furthering his propensity for rude behavior. Jonathan, not a gifted conversationalist on the best of days, makes poor attempts at rekindling conversation, but Captain Kane is more subdued. Respecting silence over forced conversation, Jonathan maintains their quiet back to Lady Sharp. 

When they arrive upon Lady Sharp, Miss Madelyn Sharp is asleep in her arms. She asks if Captain Kane is ready to retire back to the estate. Captain Kane affirms that he is, and opens his arms to peel the young Miss from Lady Sharp and carry her himself. Jonathan finds the image of Captain Kane holding the small child both endearing and curiously attractive.

“Thank you for showing us around Lord Toews, I’m sure we have intruded long enough.” Lady Sharp smiles widely.

“My pleasure.” Jonathan answers genuinely and bows to both she and Captain Kane.

“Thank you Lord Toews for sharing your knowledge of horticulture.” Captain Kane says and his eyes seem soft and his smile sincere.

“We shall see you at Lady Kessel’s party, shall we not?” Lady Sharp asks on their way out of the gardens.

“Yes, of course.” Jonathan confirms and waves once, awkwardly he is sure, as they retreat to the exit of the gardens.

When Jonathan arrives home that evening for dinner, his mind is filled with Captain Kane’s profile set against the beautiful backdrop of a garden beginning its bloom. He wishes he could sketch, as he wants the memory to remain pristine in his mind’s eye. The way the Captain’s suit fit his body perfectly, the way Captain Kane grinned and engaged Jonathan in conversation about horticulture of all things. The sharpness in his eye when he responded perfectly to Lord Wilson’s haughty remarks.

Jonathan wishes, for the first time in a long while, that he were more flirtatious, more social and charming like his brother David. He’s sure Captain Kane likely finds him to be awkward and too serious as his family always says he appears.

Jonathan resolves to do better at Lady Kessel’s party, should he get the opportunity to converse one-to-one with the Captain again.

-O-

Lady Kessel's party is in fact more of a dinner party, which Jonathan prefers in some respects. Lady Kessel is terribly kind about seating him close to her or at least close to people he knows very well. Therefore, he is not surprised to be seated across from Lord Sharp and Lady Sharp with Lady Kessel to his right. He is oddly happy to find that Captain Kane is to his left, however. The delight that bubbles in his chest when he sees the name card makes his brows furrow.

"I imagine the numbers were odd." Captain Kane says, coming beside him just as he is looking at said gentleman's name. 

It is likely very true that Lady Kessel had to wrestle with those coming as a couple and those that would come individually. Hosting a dinner party of only 20 or so can lead to some interesting seat positions. With Captain Kane being Lord Sharpy's guest, it is perfectly suitable for him to sit across the table as opposed to directly beside him.

Caught slightly off-guard, Jonathan can only clear his throat. "I imagine you're right Captain."

Captain Kane nods once and plants his feet, awaiting those to filter in from the drawing room so that the staff may tuck their chairs in at the same time. It gives Jonathan a moment to admire Captain Kane's fashionable suit, black but embossed all over with velvet filigree. Jonathan always prefers simple coloring of high quality for himself and has been told he can look severe with his all black suits. On another man, Kane's suit may look a bit too ostentatious but with the Captain's demeanor and easy confidence it just gives him a lovely flair.

Captain Kane looks back at him and smiles politely again.

Frustrated with his awkwardness, Jonathan struggles to come up with something to initiate conversation, his years of breeding seeming to fail him. "How are you finding London, Captain?"

"Oh, very nice. I miss the fresh air of Yorkshire, of course, but the scene here is very lively." Captain licks his lips, chewing slightly on his plump bottom lip. The action causes the whole area to become a lovely shade of red and stirs something low in Jonathan's gut.

"Yes, the London season is as diverse as it is vigorous." Jonathan cannot keep the tired sigh from his tone.

Captain Kane snorts, "You sound like a man describing the dangers of the battlefield."

"Yes, then you caught my meaning correctly." Jonathan hopes he is smiling. Sometimes he believes he is, attempting to joke with another, only to be told later he appeared nothing but somber.

Captain Kane laughs, however, and he does it such that half his mouth turns up to one side and his jaw turns slightly toward Jonathan, "Lord Sharp is not one to gossip but he had mentioned that you are not too keen on high society events."

Lady Kessel swoops behind them and, likely having heard the last bit of the conversation adds, "Lord Toews truly shines in the fields of his own estate, practicing his sporting skills. Everywhere else he is most put out." Lady Kessel smiles at Jonathan fondly. They have shared many lovely bonding moments at his estate training together and he knows her well enough to know that she is only teasing and will take no offense to her remarks.

"Good peers do soften the blow." He replies, just in case she is doubtful. Her smile warms further and she pats his shoulder reassuringly.

When his eyes return to Captain Kane, he appears oddly quieter than just a moment ago and Jonathan wonders if something was taken out of turn. Before he can reflect further on it, Lady Kessel greets the table and opens that meal and the staff tuck the chairs in prompting guests to sit.

Jonathan intends to right the conversation with Captain Kane, however Lady Kessel turns to him first saying, "I hope you will not take offense to the way I plan to beat your team during the upcoming tournament."

Jonathan arches his eyebrow, "You do know what they say about the best laid plans, Lady Kessel."

She laughs deeply, her raspy voice adding a sultry layer to just about anything that she says, "You may have Captain Kane and Lord Sharp, but I have Lord Benn and Lord Seguin." 

"Not to mention Lady Knight." Jonathan adds knowingly.

Lady Kessel flushes, eyes sharpening, "And when have you started paying attention to society?"

"Nothing escapes my mother, Lady Kessel. And she all but briefs me every morning."

Lady Kessel chuckles and the first course is stationed behind them ready to be set down. A lovely mussel soup that smells well-seasoned.

Realizing as he picks up his spoon that he has neglected Captain Kane, Jonathan does his best to include him, "Captain Kane, please be warned that Lady Kessel may appear accommodating and kind this evening, but she is a very fierce competitor on the tournament field."

Jonathan leans back so that Captain Kane can answer across him. Captain Kane smiles brightly, stating, "I would expect nothing less, given the course she has set up on her grounds."

"Oh!" Lady Kessel exclaims, "But then you have not yet seen Lord Toews’s estate!" Lady Kessel looks at Jonathan and asks, "Will you invite your teammates over for a brunch again this year?"

"I believe I will, next month in early July." Jonathan nods. 

"That is--" Lord Sharp interjects from across the table, "If he is named Captain of the team again." His eyes dance with mirth as he and Jonathan were on opposite teams last year and Lord Sharp was the Captain of the opposing team.

"Who is responsible for the decision?" Captain Kane asks, wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin.

"The team, of course. It is a democratic vote." Lord Sharp beams. "And I intend to stir some mischief there."

"Nevertheless, I would be glad to host a gathering whether as Captain or otherwise." Jonathan assures Lady Kessel. And, while the Captaincy is a lovely distinction--performing well and ideally winning are far more important to Jonathan than any title of play.

"Fine. For that alone you'll get voted Assistant Captain, at least." Lord Sharp rolls his eyes playfully.

Someone to Lady Kessel's left commands her attention and Jonathan is free to continue speaking with Captain Kane. "Has Lord Sharp given you much information on the tournament?"

"No, not too much. I have picked up pieces here and there." Captain Kane admits.

Jonathan never credits himself with the gift of reading people well, however it seems that Captain Kane may be a touch frustrated with his lack of knowledge in the area. Certainly, Jonathan would be, if he were expected to play in a tournament with little exposure as to what was expected.

"Most important to know is that there is a fair amount of back door strategy that goes into the affair." Jonathan takes a sip of wine and continues, "One must of course perform well in all of the events that one is slotted, however there are rules around how many events each team member can compete in to ensure that all players get a turn."

Captain Kane nods along, eyes tracking Jonathan's in such a concentrated pattern that Jonathan feels sweat prickle against the back of his neck. Being such a focus of Captain Kane's attention is both exhilarating and equally unsettling.

"The team decides who performs in which events?" Captain Kane asks.

"Yes, that's right. 4 players from each team compete in each event and one of those players is named by the opposite team."

"Ah. I see." Captain Kane smiles. "I imagine the overall score of the event is the combination of each individual team member's contribution."

"Precisely. So, it is very beneficial to choose the right opponent for each event. And you can see where connections of the peerage come into play. As Lady Kessel is very familiar with my style in all the events and would have some insider knowledge on where her team might slot me."

Captain Kane smiles brilliantly then, saying, "Well I am safe on that front."

"Indeed." Jonathan grins, the thought occurring to him "A true wildcard."

Captain Kane blinks and pulls away slightly, "I hope that works in the team's favor."

Jonathan breathes in quickly to reassure Captain Kane that he is at a very good advantage, but their second course arrives and the person to Captain Kane’s right decides to use the opportunity to make polite conversation.

Lord Sharp ropes Jonathan into a conversation about shared acquaintances, asking after members of their special team and how they are faring after the war.

"Glad to hear that Lord Richards and Lord Cater have finally stopped denying their attraction!" Lord Sharp exclaims gleefully when Jonathan informs him that Lord Carter passed by his estate in the late Spring on his way to Lord Richard's family home. It seemed that Lord Carter had some explicit intentions in approaching Lord Richard's family.

"I trust we will be hearing after them very soon." Jonathan replies.

Lady Sharp clasps her hands together gleefully, "They are so lovely, do you think they would try for a wedding this season?"

"Lord Carter has always raved that his Newport Estate is beautiful in the fall." Jonathan offers, because he knows that Lord Carter would prefer a smaller nuptial gathering rather than something grandiose.

"Quite right!" Lady Kessel agrees. "It is breathtaking in that part of the country."

Somehow Jonathan is unable to gain back the moments of intimate conversation with Captain Kane until the dessert course. Between Lord Sharp, Lady Kessel and another gentlewoman to Captain Kane's right, they are either conversing with the group at large or with other people. When conversations dim to side partners and when Lord and Lady Sharp are looking at each other so fondly that most look away instantly, Jonathan attempts to speak with Captain Kane again.

"Captain Kane, I would be happy to take tea with you sometime to discuss the tournament further." He offers forwardly.

Captain Kane's eyes snap quickly to his own--the blue so obscure in the candlelight. Jonathan remembers briefly how brilliant they shine with the sunlight's reflection.

"That is a generous offer. But I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, I am sure Lord Sharp could spare some time over breakfast." Captain Kane smiles politely.

"Of course." Jonathan answers softly, and his brows furrow because Captain Kane's words feel much more like a rejection than they ought to. "Should you change your mind, you are welcome to call upon me."

"Thank you, you're too kind." Captain Kane finishes the last of his sorbet as Lady Kessel announces that drinks and cards will be had in the drawing room.

Sadly, for the rest of the evening, Jonathan is caught mingling with Lady Kessel's guests. Luckily, a few share some overlapping interests with his own and some others are good business connections for the estate. A good number, however, are so clearly attempting to woo him for a call to their home that Jonathan is forced to be evermore inventive with ways to decline politely. Being the Eldest Son of a Duke means many people vie for his friendship and connection--desiring to say that he has called upon them. This is of course made ever worse by his bachelor status, and several invitees mention a relative or friend they think he may get along with.

Before there is opportunity to find Captain Kane, the evening has drawn to a close. He bids his farewell to Lady Kessel and they make plans to meet at his estate for some training. Her schedule is tight this season as her mother, the Lady of Madison, is traveling with her brother, Lord Kessel, to meet his betrothed's family in Devonshire. She begs his forgiveness but jokes that she rather not fraternize too much with 'the enemy'.

As Jonathan is waiting for his carriage to be pulled around, Lord Sharp approaches him hurriedly. "Lord Toews, so glad you are still here. Could I inconvenience you terribly to drop Captain Kane off at my estate on your way home? Lady Sharp's mother seems to have fallen ill and we would like to head there straight away."

"Of course. It isn't any burden at all, it is quite on my way." Jonathan assures him.

"Yes, I figured. I am indebted to you. I'm terribly sorry." Lord Sharp clasps his shoulder.

"Please, Sharpy, it is no trouble." Jonathan reassures him, falling onto his military nickname to really drive the point that they are friends and the favor is hardly a big one.

"Thank you Toews. He should be right out." Lord Sharp walks quickly over to his awaiting carriage and gets in promptly. "You are a fine gentleman and I hope to see you at Lord Oshie's Garden party next week."

"Yes definitely." Jonathan calls after him.

Not 5 minutes later, Captain Kane emerges looking rather self-conscious. “Lord Toews, I apologize for the inconvenience, Lady Kessel said it would be no bother to have me stay the night and return in the morning.”

“Nonsense.” Jonathan can feel his eyebrows furrow together. “I pass Wicker Estate on my way to Pemberly. It is no a burden at all.”

“Are you quite sure?” Captain Kane’s displays an apprehensive expression, and Jonathan decides he hates it straight off.

“Very much so.” Jonathan steps aside and opens the door to his carriage.

Captain Kane thanks him as he gets in. Before entering himself, Jonathan asks his driver, Mr. Gately, if he might pass by Wicker Estate.

“Will it be a problem, Mr. Gately?” Jonathan inquires.

“Not at all, M’Lord, it is not but half an hour out of the way.” Mr. Gately confirms.

“Very good, that is what I thought. Thank you, Mr. Gately.” Jonathan replies and enters the carriage.

Captain Kane shifts on the opposite side of the carriage as they begin to move and Jonathan realizes that he has taken the side where the blankets are stored under the seat. With it being only the start of the season, the nights still carry a chill.

“Captain Kane, underneath your seat are several blankets for the ride that might make it more comfortable.” Jonathan is about to explain how to operate the lever as the carriage is new and specially made, however Captain Kane navigates it expertly and is withdrawing the blankets before Jonathan can give him further instruction.

Something must show on his face, maybe confusion or surprise because Captain Kane grins slyly and explains, “My father owns PK & Son, they make the majority of carriages in London.”

“I didn’t realize.” Jonathan answers, putting together that the company is nearly a monopoly amongst high society as PK & Son have multiple luxury models and design custom orders. They also have agricultural implements as well as contracts with the crown for military grade carriages.

“Yes, my full name is Patrick Kane the III. My father is Patrick Kane the II and his father was also Patrick Kane, hence PK & Son.” Captain Kane smiles proudly and continues, “Your carriage is a custom build from the base model _The Jaqueline_ , am I correct?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Jonathan nods.

“Jaqueline is my sister’s name, my father oft does things like that with his favorite models.” Captain Kane smiles wistfully and runs his hand along the leather of the seat.

“It seems your father is very involved in the business.” Jonathan comments.

“Of course.” Patrick grins, and Jonathan gets the sense he is about to be teased. “He runs the business after all.”

Jonathan raises his eyebrows, for Captain Kane’s level of wealth to be noteworthy enough for Lord Rinaldo to mention it, Jonathan assumed it was a situation where Captain Kane’s father handled his business dealings from afar like other gentlemen.

Captain Kane, astute as ever, says “He has other investments and dealings that do well and he lets our accountant help manage those. However, he is very hands on with PK & Son and I think he will work there until his last day, if given permission by my mother.” The glint in Captain Kane’s eyes never dims and Jonathan feels his chest warm at the affectionate way Kane speaks of his family.

“My mother always says it is high praise when a son speaks affectionately of his father.” Jonathan makes an effort to smile and he hopes he does so acceptably.

Captain Kane inspects him from across the carriage. Jonathan is a tall man, with longer legs. He tries very hard not to be distracted with how close their covered knees are to one another. It is an intimate space, without the buzz of other society, and Jonathan looks back at Captain Kane earnestly, waiting for his response.

“Lord Toews you are—“ Captain Kane hesitates and licks his lips.

“Speak freely Captain.” Jonathan encourages, much too invested in what the man has to say.

“It is just, sometimes Lord Toews, you confuse me.” Captain Kane’s gaze doesn’t waver.

Jonathan can feel his brow crease, he doesn’t break Captain Kane’s gaze, just twists his mouth before saying, “You are not the first to have difficulty thus. Many know my manner to be poor—“

“I disagree there, Lord Toews.” Captain Kane interrupts strongly, “I believe you may be even more polite than Lord Sharp or Lord Seguin.”

Jonathan smiles wryly, “Ah, but there is so much more to manners than being polite.”

“You are right. But I only meant to say that sometimes I believe I don’t quite catch your true meaning.” The carriage jolts and Captain Kane blinks quickly, straightening in his seat. “I apologize, I have forgotten myself. You are being kind, and taking me home, and I am speaking too forwardly.”

“I prefer direct communication, actually.” Jonathan hurries to say.

Captain Kane smirks, “Still. All this talk of manners and I have completely abandoned my own.” Captain Kane runs his fingers through his curls and pulls on his suit lapels. “Lord Sharp mentioned that you are an exceptional shot.”

Jonathan does not wish to leave their previous line of conversation but does not want to make Captain Kane uncomfortable either. “That is kind of him to mention. I enjoy sports that require accuracy, I always have. What about yourself?”

Captain Kane’s eyes dance when he says, “I know my way around a firearm. And I have been known to be an accurate shot as well.”

  
While said most confidently, Captain Kane inserts enough of a flirtatious nature that Jonathan does not find it cockily said at all. It makes Jonathan smirk in kind and reply, “I think I would very much like to see that.”

They continue to speak about sporting and Jonathan is pleased to notice that Captain Kane is splendidly competitive and excited for the tournament in August. His fingers twist when he speaks of sporting and Jonathan knows the sentiment of idleness too well to not recognize it for what it is.

Before Jonathan is ready, the lights of the Wicker Estate greet them through the carriage windows and Captain Kane is folding his blanket and tucking it back in the compartment under the seat.

“Thank you for this kind gesture.” Captain Kane tells him. “I believe I truly owe you a favor.”

“It is Lord Sharp that owes me a favor.” Jonathan corrects.

“We both do then.” Captain Kane obliges and raises his eyebrow challengingly.

Maybe it was the window of forwardness that Captain Kane opened, or the swirling desire in his stomach that began to brew at Lord Sharp’s ball, but Jonathan feels bold enough to say, “There is an easy way to repay me.”

“Oh?” Captain Kane asks, surprise written in the way his eyebrows rise. The carriage is nearly at the front steps.

Jonathan hurries to explain, “I invited you to tea, to discuss the tournament and maybe tour the training course I have set up at my estate. Might you consider accepting my offer?”

The carriage halts and Jonathan can hear Mr. Gately’s valet boy climbing off to presumably open their door. Captain Kane is simply watching him.

Finally, he asks softly, “Why, Lord Toews, do you desire my company? Of all the important peerage who seek your audience.”

Courage spent on proposing his request, Jonathan can only manage a weak, “You are on my tournament team this year, after all. And I know everyone else on it already.”

Captain Kane’s eyebrows draw together and it is obvious he can sense there is more to it than that. It is maybe a bit wicked to have put him in this position—Where he might disrespect Jonathan by negating.

The young valet opens the carriage door and stands to the side. Kane reaches for the carriage’s inner handle as he gives his reply, “Send me correspondence of your availability and I will make myself available. Though, encumbering your hospitality after you have already been hospitable hardly seems like a just repayment.”

“Thank you Captain Kane, but I respectfully disagree.” Jonathan nods his head deeply. “I shall write to you tomorrow.”

“Very well. Thank you again Lord Toews, I am certain I can speak for Lord Sharp when I say we are both grateful for your kindness.” Captain Kane winks amicably and disembarks.

“I bid you goodnight.” Jonathan says after him.

“Goodnight Lord Toews.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know, dear reader. You must be wondering, WHERE IS THE SMUT? It's coming, I promise! Although, it is much softer smut than usual. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. These things happen when Jane Austen gets involved. 
> 
> The flowers:  
> Hyacinth--Sport and Play  
> Tulips--Perfect or Deep Love  
> Dahlia--Commitment or Lasting bond  
> Wasatch Gentian--No meaning, just some pretty seeds that Jonathan found  
> Coreopsis Arkansa--Love at First Sight
> 
> Yeah, I'm not being subtle here. 
> 
> Besos,
> 
> Carmen


	2. Calla Æthiopica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan does not think of himself as an arrogant man, nor is he one to give false compliments. So, to say that Captain Kane is an elite sportsman--Jonathan truly has not seen his superior. Captain Kane demonstrates beautiful form, accuracy, and creativity as he moves through Jonathan's training ground. He approaches the obstacles with such a different eye that they become new, in a way, to even Jonathan who helped design the very course. 

Jonathan wastes little time in reviewing his calendar and is delighted to note that he has a free day on the upcoming Wednesday, only four days away. Jonathan sends word to Captain Kane through his courier. Jonathan frowns at the end of the evening when he receives no response and his frown deepens when he realizes that he is quite anxious and yet it has been less than one day. 

At breakfast the next morning, his mother keeps him abreast of the society and political news as she is apt to do. Jonathan listens with half a heart, poking at his boiled egg. The courier has not returned with any mail from Captain Kane just yet.

"Darling, do at least pretend to pay attention. It would be most embarrassing if you referred to Lord Giroux's wife as Lady Breton and not Lady Giroux." His mother arched her eyebrow. 

"My apologies mother." Jonathan scoops some boiled egg on his spoon, "I was just thinking of the peace treaty you were mentioning earlier."

That is the right thing to say, as his mother has a fine propensity for politics. She sighs, "Yes, there is quite a lot to think about there. Nevertheless, let us get through the review so we don't misspeak during Duchess Kroenke's dinner party next week."

Jonathan struggles to contain an exasperated groan. Duchess Kroenke is one of the main sponsors of the Queen's Tournament and she always insists on speaking with him regarding sporting activities when in reality it is obvious that she simply wants to make a match with her eligible daughter. 

Before he can properly collect himself for a response, the courier enters with the mail. There are several that are addressed to him, however he sifts through them quickly and feels himself smile when he sees one from Wicker Estate in an unfamiliar hand. He opens it straight away and notices the handwriting to be attractively neat and precise.

_Dear Lord Toews,_

_Thank you for your correspondence and for giving me a ride home two evenings past. Your offer of afternoon tea on the 15th of June sounds lovely and I would be happy to join._

_As Lady Sharp's mother is still ill, I believe it will be unnecessary for you to send a carriage. Lord Sharp has said it should be no trouble at all. He sends his regards and his thanks._

_Lord Sharp wanted me to mention that he will not be able to attend Lord Oshie's Garden Party tomorrow as Lady Sharp is quite sick with worry of her mother's condition and hopes that you can pass his apologies to Lord Oshie. _

_I look forward to taking tea with you shortly--_

_Regards--_

_Captain Kane_

Jonathan is both delighted by the news that Captain Kane will be joining him this week and, selfishly, disappointed to hear that Captain Kane will be trapped at the estate during Lord Oshie’s garden party. Not having been personally invited, Captain Kane would be unable to attend society events without Lord Sharp, or someone of the peerage, to bring him as their guest. Jonathan decides to write a letter to Lady Sharp, wishing her mother a speedy recovery and one to Lord Sharp to offer taking Captain Kane as his guest to Lord Oshie's Garden Party. And of course, one to Captain Kane. 

He stays focused for the rest of breakfast, to his mother's delight, and is able to quickly retire to his study to compose his letters. 

_Dear Captain Kane,_

_Thank you for accepting my offer of afternoon tea. I believe 15 past 1pm would be a good time and would leave plenty of daylight to review the training course here at Pemberly._

_I am sorry to hear about Lady Banever’s condition and have written a letter directly to Lady Sharp to pass along my well wishes. I have also written to Lord Sharp to offer taking you to Lord Oshie's Garden Party as my guest. Lord Oshie is a dear friend of mine from childhood, and a very good man. As Lord Seguin, Lord Benn, Lord Crosby, Lord Doughty, Lord Matthews, and Lady Knight will be in attendance, among others, it will be a lovely opportunity for you to meet some fellow teammates in advance of the Queen's Tournament. I believe Lord Oshie is planning on a bit of sport for those that are interested as well._

_I hope you will consider this arrangement--_

_Regards--_

_Lord Toews_

Lord Sharp's and Captain Kane's responses come just after lunch. Jonathan is in his study with pen and paper available. Lord Sharp thanks him profusely and explains how awful he feels that Captain Kane will be held at the estate with little entertainment this week. He is pleased that Jonathan thought to invite him to tea and effusively accepts Jonathan's offer to accompany Captain Kane to Lord Oshie's Garden Party the following day.

The letter from Captain Kane is a bit more halting:

_Dear Lord Toews,_

_I fear you are being much too kind with your offer. It is quite alright for me to spend the week at Wicker Estate. Lord Sharp keeps a lovely library and the grounds are very beautiful for walking. I would hate to continue encumbering your generosity in such a manner._

_Kind Regards--_

_Captain Kane_

Given Lord Sharp's letter in comparison to Captain Kane's, Jonathan is confused as to whether Captain Kane will be in attendance or not. Deciding to assume that the Captain would be in attendance, Jonathan sends a reply to both Lord Sharp and Captain Kane with a time that he will pass by Wicker Estate to collect Captain Kane in advance of the Garden Party and hopes that settles the matter.

He doesn’t receive any correspondence that evening and prepares himself to collect Captain Kane as he had planned.

The following morning, he takes a bit longer than usual selecting attire for the Garden Party--it is always a fine balance between an appropriate leisure suit and one that is still fit for society. Ultimately, he heeds his valet's suggestion on the matter and when he passes his mother in the drawing room, she compliments him and says he looks well. Jonathan brings an extra cap, in the event that Lord Sharp has forgotten to warn Captain Kane of the brightness of Lord Oshie's garden patio at the hour that they will be in attendance. Given that the Captain has such fair skin, Lord Toews imagines it would be very problematic. 

When he is ushered into Wicker Estate by Lord Sharp's staff, he is surprised to find Captain Kane sitting alone in the receiving room. The surprise only lasts as long as it takes for Jonathan to notice how lovely the olive green of Captain Kane's shirt and pants bring out the flecks of red in his blond hair. The Sharps have a series of fresh flower arrangements adorning the receiving room and the one just behind Captain Kane is predominately filled with Calla Lilies, an apt flower for Captain Kane’s obvious beauty.

"Good day, Captain Kane." Jonathan bows his head. "You look well this morning."

Captain Kane smiles, "As do you Lord Toews." He licks his lips nervously and adds, "Lord Sharp sends his apologies once again, it seems Lady Sharp's mother took a turn in the night and they wanted to bring the girls to her should--" He stops to clear his throat, "should the worse come to pass."

Jonathan's brow furrows, feeling the somber sentiment pass over their greeting. Lord and Lady Sharp are dear friends and very close with their families. "I pray she improves." Jonathan whispers. "And I imagine Lord Sharp is ensuring that the best doctors are attending her."

Captain Kane offers him a small grin, "In fact, he sent a carriage for a doctor here in London to accompany them."

"That sounds like him." Jonathan toys with his accessory cane and feels the awkwardness that so plagues him on social calls abound. 

Captain Kane doesn't hesitate, however, "Would you like coffee or tea before we depart? I’m afraid the kitchens only have cakes and breads prepared at the moment."

Jonathan blushes, embarrassed and a bit pleased that Captain Kane would have remembered his food sensitivity. He looks past Captain Kane's shoulder and sees that he is only partway through his tea and breakfast scone. "I could have a cup of tea, I believe." He decides.

He shares the bistro table with Captain Kane and notices that the large windows in the receiving room overlook the eastern part of the estate which shine a lovely white light against Captain Kane's face. He is graced with the private view of how his blue eyes look with the natural sunlight reflecting from them. This close and with the ability to look directly upon him in the sun, unlike at the gardens, Jonathan can now tell that Captain Kane’s eyes are a deep, ocean blue with flecks of silver, grey. The colors lend themselves nicely to Captain Kane's sharp, assessing gaze. That is not mentioning, of course, the endearing curls that frame his face or the way his full lips seem to invite illicit thoughts to run wild in Jonathan’s mind.

Captain Kane prompts the conversation, "You mentioned many sportsmen and women in your letter. I fear I have only made some of their acquaintance."

Jonathan nods and proceeds to tell Captain Kane of the merits and ancestry lines of each of the people of interest at the Garden Party. His mother, having taken to briefing him for so many years is basically speaking through Jonathan as he gives Captain Kane the information he would require to mingle well with the company. When he finishes his accounting of Lady Knight's incredible achievements and her family's dog breeding kennels, he notices that Captain Kane appears, well, shocked frankly.

"Have I overwhelmed you?" Jonathan asks self-consciously. 

Captain Kane collects himself and shakes his head. "No, not at all. It is just--"

Jonathan stares soundly at Captain Kane, urging him to continue.

"It is just, few have spoken so--transparently to me since I have been in London. And, while Lord Sharp is a most generous and excellent host, he is not very--"

"Considerate about the details." Jonathan offers. "Lord Sharp believes everyone will enjoy the company of those who are his friends and sometimes forgets about certain helpful etiquette."

Captain Kane sighs, shoulders sagging, "Yes, that is it exactly." He wipes his mouth with his napkin, unintentionally drawing Jonathan's attention to his tempting mouth, "I have felt most floundering for conversation, as I know little of people in his circles."

"Feel free to ask me anything." Jonathan tells him genuinely.

Captain Kane's returning smile is boyish and utterly disarming, "Maybe over tea on Wednesday. I fear it is time we leave so as not to be late."

Jonathan's eyes flick to his watch and is surprised by the time. He is not one to be negligent with time during social calls (as he is typically trying to find the quickest means of exiting). 

"Thank you, Captain Kane, you are absolutely correct." They rise and head out together where Jonathan’s carriage awaits. Jonathan notices that Captain Kane indeed has a matching olive cap in his hands along with an accessory cane. 

-O-

Captain Kane absolutely stuns at Lord Oshie's Garden Party. He is quick-witted and bright and a lovely conversationalist. Jonathan wonders exactly what information Lord Sharp had provided to Captain Kane during their other events as he was considerably more reserved, polite but keeping to those he seemed to know well. The Garden Party is quite the contrary, his personality is extroverted and charming and people begin gravitating toward his circle of conversation. Him and Lady Knight seem to hit it off well and, having had some familiarity with Lady Kessel previously, Captain Kane navigates the space beautifully. 

Oshie approaches him after lunch, smile quirking, "Toews, have you made yourself a friend?" Oshie tips his head toward Captain Kane. "It is so rare an occurrence that I couldn't help but notice." He teases. 

Jonathan rolls his eyes. So long has his family been close to Oshie's that Jonathan hardly needs to 'keep society' with him, "He is Lord Sharp's guest."

"Yes, you mentioned. But you appear friendly with him. Rather, actually interested in what he has to say and ridiculously awkward around him." Oshie's eyes twinkle. 

"I don't know what you mean."

Oshie snickers, "You definitely do. He's a pretty gentleman, I'll give you that."

Jonathan feels his jaw tick, though it has absolutely no right to. Captain Kane is out in broad daylight, many if not all who encounter him would notice his beauty. "He is very handsome." Jonathan agrees.

Oshie's smile fades and his expression turns serious, "Toews. You know you couldn't possibly..."

"What?" Toews challenges.

"There can't be anything serious there, you are well aware." Oshie's brows draw together. His hand reaches and rests on Jonathan's shoulder. "He is much too far beneath you in rank."

Jonathan recoils, unsuspecting of Oshie's blatant rudeness. "We're both Captains." He says instead, to be obtuse and defensive.

"Don't take me ill Toews. I mean only to warn you, as a friend. This is not a road you can go down." His friend appears sincere. His eyes somber. "He seems like a fine man and were circumstances different, I would very much enjoy myself in teasing you about the relation, but you cannot really believe that..."

"Thank you Oshie, you have made your point." Jonathan scowls.

Oshie barks out a disbelieving laugh, "My word Toews, you never do anything in halves." He sighs and squeezes Jonathan's shoulder, "I'm about to round everyone up for a game of croquet."

Jonathan nods and Oshie moves away, smiling at another grouping and indicating to the flat bit of lawn where several games have been set up.

"Are you alright?" Captain Kane comes to his side, head quirked. A bit of his nose and cheeks are slightly pink, a light burn from the sun, undoubtedly.

"Yes, why?" Jonathan winces when he hears how clipped his tone likely sounds.

"My apologies, you just seemed... bothered by something." Captain Kane squints after Oshie, his face puzzled.

"I am fine, Captain. Thank you for asking, thus, that is very kind of you. Do you like croquet?" He asks, forcing his voice to lighten.

"Yes. A fairly simple game but a fun one." Captain Kane smiles and leans toward Jonathan, "A fair amount of accuracy _is_ required."

Without realizing himself, Jonathan smiles warmly at Captain Kane's jovial nature, "That it does."

As he walks beside Captain Kane toward the Croquet field, he tucks away the emotions that were triggered by his exchange with Oshie. Oshie, having known him so long, can often see right through Jonathan's schemes (whenever he has any to begin with). In this case, however, Jonathan maybe hadn't truly thought about what he wants to come to pass between him and Captain Kane. They can certainly be friendly... but friends? They hardly move in the same circles. And, after the season, Captain Kane will return to Yorkshire and will very rarely be in this part of the country. Anything more than friends... Jonathan shudders with what he has come to admit are feelings of deep attraction toward Captain Kane. And that, well, as Oshie stated outright, those desires are neigh impossible to act upon. 

Even with a simple game such as croquet, it is obvious that Captain Kane is a fine sportsman. His hands are soft and precise and his concentration is very becoming. More people than just Jonathan clearly enjoy looking at the Captain while he competes. Even such gentle-ladies as Lady Knight and Lady Kessel take an admiring eye when he is at play. 

None are surprised that Captain Kane and his team win 3 out of 5 of the games they play. Jonathan is forced to play on opposing teams to the Captain since Lady Knight and Lady Kessel clamor for him to join their team with Lord Crosby. Jonathan, Lord Oshie, Lord Giroux and Lady Rapinoe take the other 2 out of 5 wins.

On their way home, Captain Kane is in high spirits and the energy and the loveliness of his smile are infectious. 

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you as your guest." Captain Kane tells Jonathan genuinely, "I have had a really wonderful time."

"I'm glad. It seemed many enjoyed your company." 

"I hope so. There were very many lovely people there whom I look forward to seeing the rest of the season." Captain Kane's gaze is set on the passing views and Jonathan is oddly annoyed that he is just as striking in profile as he is when looked upon directly.

"What do you plan to do after the season?" Jonathan finds himself asking, desperate to imagine what will become of Captain Kane, when Jonathan cannot share his company. 

"Well, I greatly miss my family in Yorkshire and will return home for a few weeks. I have thought about matriculating to University. I have a knack for numbers and statistics and it would be helpful in my father's future business dealings." Kane shrugs, "That is, my plan is not perfectly formed."

Jonathan is hit with an unholy image of Captain Kane against the lovely stone walls of Oxford, lips kiss bitten and eyes looking up at him. Jonathan clears his throat. "You are a very clever gentleman, I imagine whatever path you choose, you will be successful at it."

Captain Kane laughs, "You speak so highly of me and yet have known me for such a short amount of time." He smiles broadly, "But the sentiment is appreciated."

Jonathan walks Captain Kane to the entry room of the Wicker Estate and they exchange pleasantries. Jonathan is certain Captain Kane may want to recline after the full day and they take their leave of one another. 

"I shall see you the day after next, Captain." Jonathan bows his head.

"Yes, and I will bring word from Lord and Lady Sharp of her mother's condition."

Jonathan nods once, "That would be most welcome."

-O-

"Darling," Jonathan's mother says over breakfast the next morning, "You mentioned having company today and I neglected to inquire whom it would be."

Jonathan finishes chewing slowly and answers, "Captain Kane, mother. He is Lord and Lady Sharp's guest."

"Oh, so you will have several guests then." He brow furrows, "I don't believe the kitchens are aware."

"No, just the Captain, mother. Lord Sharp is still preoccupied with Lady Baneaver's health and Captain Kane is unattended at Wicker Estate." He forces his face to relax and his voice to sound casual, "He is on the Queen's tournament, as you know, so I offered to entertain the gentleman while Lord Sharp was otherwise detained."

His mother's eyebrows rise and she nods quietly, which of course is Jonathan and David's tell that she is very taken aback and still processing the information she has just received. She says slowly, "That was exceptionally generous of you."

In the manner that she speaks, Jonathan picks up the notes of surprise that were echoed in Captain Kane's hesitant acceptance in the carriage after Lady Kessel’s party—when Jonathan proposed the date for the second time. "Is it?"

"Yes, darling."

"Lord Sharp is a good friend and Captain Kane will be a teammate at the Queen's Tournament. I figured it was understandable to invite him over. He seemed equally surprised and attempted to decline." Jonathan's eyes furrow, "Have I made him uncomfortable?"

His mother covers her smile with her hand, "My darling you are at once strikingly intelligent and terribly daft. In all the areas of military strategy, hard work, and discipline you excel unlike your brother. But, in matters of society, human behavior, and sometimes common sense you struggle notably. David, thankfully, compensates. So, I see it is my lot to have two well balanced sons so long as they are together." She sighs, “I have always said, have I not, how I wished for daughters.”

Jonathan desires that his father and brother were home for the season, they would know how to parlay his mother's advancing eyes. Jonathan readies himself for a lecture.

"Jonathan," She starts and by _God_ it is her teaching voice. "You are the Eldest Son of a Duke. When your father passes on, lord willing many years hence, you will inherit all of his estates, his title, and his fortune. My sister-in-Law is the Queen of England. People have elbowed for your attention your entire life because simply taking tea with you would elevate their status. Having your ear and being in your inner circle makes them all the more connected. So. Yes, it is quite generous that you, someone who hardly ever calls upon people for tea or to dine, and ever that much more infrequently has people over for tea or to dine, has invited an individual of absolutely no status to take tea with you." She stares at Jonathan straight on, clearly willing him to absorb the information. 

"Captain Kane's mother is the daughter of a Baron." Jonathan all but pouts. 

"Yes. Baron Johnson. And when she married, she became the wife of a business man and left her title and status." his mother looks at him critically. "Why do you insist on not giving yourself credit for being so kind? You are in fact doing a very generous thing. Surely, he has felt out of place this season, with no one really caring to know of him since he is not among the peerage and has poor connections. Now, there will be a topic that many will wish to speak with him about. Your elusive tendencies have given your company a certain value." His mother smiles fondly, "I do love that I have raised a humble son, but sometimes I wish you were more self-aware."

Jonathan nods grimly into his breakfast plate. The way his mother speaks, so matter-of-fact of Captain Kane's poor connections makes it evermore obvious that even a friendship with the Captain would be frowned upon. 

"Well, by military standards we hold the same rank." He offers dejectedly. 

"Yes darling." His mother says slowly, eyes sharper than a predator's, "But it is no longer wartime."

They leave the conversation topic of Captain Kane aside in favor of other society "updates" as his mother refers to the gossip. It is obvious that his mother suspects something unique about Captain Kane's visit because she suddenly says that she does not need to go downtown for a dress fitting and for tea with relatives (despite the fact that she prides herself on always keeping engagements). 

Jonathan can only sigh internally. She will be graceful enough not to trot behind them like a chaperone. However, she has her ways of gaining information that typically astounds Jonathan with its degree of detail. 

-O-

Captain Kane arrives in a striking leisure suit and accessory cane. Jonathan is tempted to ask after his tailor as the suit looks quite fit for activity and yet so beautifully put together that it would almost be appropriate for lunch. It also shows off Captain Kane's trim waist and flatters his coloring. 

"Lord Toews." Captain Kane smiles as he exits the carriage. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon Captain." Jonathan cannot help but return Captain Kane's smile. 

Captain Kane has arrived fashionably early by about 15 minutes and it gives Jonathan the luxury of offering to walk him around the house before taking tea on the veranda. Captain Kane agrees enthusiastically, stating that he loves walking and misses that particular activity with his sisters. Before taking tea, they tour the perimeter of the estate, which affords them views of the gardens. While they walk, Captain Kane informs him that Lady Baneaver has miraculously stabilized, but remains unconscious. Lord and Lady Sharp are hopeful for a recovery. Jonathan is glad to hear the news.

They transition inside, and Jonathan takes them through the music room, library, drawing room, and they pass a fair amount of time in the solarium as Jonathan has an odd fascination with growing rare plants and there are some species that Captain Kane does not recognize or hasn't heard about. 

“This is Delosperma, you say?” Captain Kane asks, fingering the shimmering bright fuchsia petals.

“Yes, or, Ice Plant, as it’s commonly called.” Jonathan smiles proudly. The plant’s colors are so striking, he hopes he can transplant them somewhere on the grounds.

“And you grew them from a seedling?”

“This one was a clipping I was gifted from Ms. Jekyll, the woman I mentioned before who designed our gardens in Manitoba. It has taken nearly 3 years for them to grow to this size.” Jonathan’s chest puffs as Captain Kane makes a sound that seems as though he is impressed.

After the Solarium, they retire onto the patio for afternoon tea and cakes. The weather is perfect for eating outside and Captain Kane comments on how wonderful it is to be able to look upon the view. As the staff bring out the first round of tea cakes, Captain Kane jokes that there are far too many sweets for him to finish alone, though he will certainly try. The subject of the joke, containing such an intimate reference to Jonathan’s dietary restrictions, fills Jonathan with what he can only describe as butterflies. Jonathan assures Captain Kane that the staff will also bring sliced vegetables and dip as well as sliced fruit and that Captain Kane is welcome to make healthier choices out of respect for his lovely figure.

That comment, Jonathan notices with pleasure, causes Captain Kane to blush and duck his head with a lopsided grin. 

As expected, Jonathan's mother comes out to greet them before the staff bring the first pot of tea. 

"Captain Kane," Jonathan introduces, "This is my mother, Duchess Toews of Manitoba."

"Captain Kane, welcome." She smiles warmly. "I was just on my way to attend to some business in the study but wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to Pemberly."

Captain Kane bows his head deeply and smiles, "Thank you Duchess Toews, that is very kind. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

Dutifully, Jonathan says, "Would you like to join us for a cup, mother? The staff should be coming shortly."

His mother nods approvingly, "I only have time for one cup, but yes, I think that would be nice."

Jonathan is able to catch Captain Kane's eyes and he smiles reassuringly at him. 

"Captain Kane," His mother starts, just as the staff bring out the fresh vegetables and fruit, three pots of tea, and cream and sugar. "How are you enjoying London?"

"Very much Duchess Toews. Lord Sharp's friends and acquaintances have been welcoming and the area is certainly lively with activity."

"Yes, the summer season shines London in its best light. Have you enjoyed it such that you might consider returning?" His mother inquires, before delicately sipping from her cup.

Captain Kane quirks his mouth, considering, as he stirs sugar into his cup. "It will depend on a number of things, I think. I have entertained the possibility of matriculating to University as I have mentioned to Lord Toews. However, I do miss the open air of Yorkshire, though maybe the homesickness is more for family than place."

His mother's eyes shine with a motherly warmth and with uncharacteristic gentleness, she replies. "It is most untethering to be far from family." Captain Kane nods and his eyes hold such genuine emotion that Jonathan is taken aback with his urge to hold him. His mother adds, "You boys of course adapted through the war, but society events are quite different without people who really know you."

"Yes, Duchess Toews, you... you have said it exactly right." Captain Kane licks his lips and rubs at the curls at the base of his neck. "My family is very close besides--especially with my sisters still young and at home."

"Pray tell their ages and what they are like." His mother sips her tea and smiles encouragingly. 

Captain Kane leans back, "Well, Ericka is the second oldest and is an accomplished pianist. She will turn 17 at the start of the fall. She is exceptionally smart and acts most days like the eldest. She has always advocated that the Eldest Son and Eldest Daughter ought to be separate but equal in positions of status." His mother and Jonathan share a laugh. 

"I was never graced with a daughter, but my boys know that I would have very much preferred one."

Jonathan does his part to look playfully offended, gasping, "Mother." and laughing with her as she says "if only". 

Captain Kane laughs with them and then continues sharing, "Jessica is the next one, she absolutely loves to ride horses and has such a gentle way with them that even our horse masters agree that she will be very accomplished at the sport. She is nearly 16 and is jealous that I was invited to the Queen's Tournament when she just won a regional riding competition and has more blue ribbons than I." It garners a genuine chuckle from his mother and himself. 

The Captain takes a sip of tea and finishes, "Finally there is Jaqueline, who, being the youngest, exploits her position at every opportunity. She is only 14 years old but she is desperate to travel the world. She has insisted that my father consider expanding his business to India where they have a fruit called Mango and where she can touch an elephant."

Jonathan's mother says "I believe I would like this Jaqueline. I too had the urge to travel from a young age. You may not know that I was ambassador to France for 11 years and that is where Jonathan and David spent the first years of their life. Jonathan was 9 when we returned permanently and he has never lost his fluency of the French language."

Jonathan feels his cheeks heat and adds, "My mother is being humble. She has relatives from France and she speaks the language fluently. She was the one that maintained our language skills into adulthood."

His mother winks sweetly at him, "The point is, Captain Kane, that drops of French culture run through my son's veins so intrinsically that should you encounter a misstep in his manners, I attribute it fully to that reason."

"Mother!" Jonathan cries and scowls while her and Captain Kane laugh together. 

"I will attend to my business now I believe." Jonathan and Captain Kane stand as his mother rises. "It was lovely to meet you Captain Kane and should I not see you again, I wish you luck at the Tournament."

"Thank you." Captain Kane smiles brightly, "The pleasure was all mine."

-O-

By the time they are walking out to the North part of the estate, the sun is casting lovely warm light over the garden walkways. It is a warmer day for early June, so Jonathan feels the prickles of sweat at the nape of his neck. 

"Do you often use your training grounds?" Captain Kane asks, his eyes are lingering on the azalea bush to his right. 

"Every morning." Jonathan answers, "I find I am in much better spirits when I can get some sport in before starting the rest of my day."

Captain Kane smiles, "My sisters and I try and manage a good long walk or ride every morning. I agree that I believe it sets the spirit right for the day."

They come upon the first few courses, which provides a view for all those behind. 

"Very Impressive." Captain Kane comments. His eyes take in the shooting range with varying targets, the discs set up for throwing into the air, the course for riding to the far right, targets for bow and arrow to the far left and directly in front of them an outdoor fencing court. 

"Care for a little shooting?" Jonathan asks, because he can see Kane's eyes assessing the various measures of accuracy and precision. 

"I haven't anything with me." Captain Kane's hand falls over his suit breast pocket as if to materialize a pistol.

"Not a problem. I can have one of the staff fetch us firearms of our choice." Jonathan motions for Mr. Mota, standing at the top of the path leading to the courses. 

He comes to Jonathan's side quickly, bowing formally in his white uniform. "Lord Toews. How can I be of assistance?"

"Mr. Mota. Would you mind bringing my Tantar Revolver. And two pairs of shooting gloves. As well as a fire arm for Captain Kane. Captain?" Jonathan turns, eyebrow arched. 

Captain Kane licks his lips before saying, "A Beaumont-Adams, if you have it."

Jonathan smiles broadly, "Of course we do. It is one of the finer firearms if I do say so."

"Lord Toews." Mr. Mota bows politely and returns to the house promptly. 

"I have preferred the Beaumont-Adams since they have released their new model. But any revolver will do, really, so long as it shoots clean." Captain Kane looks over the first range of targets mixed with dummy figures, bullseye boards, hanging hoops in front of hanging bags of sand. "How are we scoring this exactly?"

"I suggest we use some of the methods of the Queen's Tournament. Accuracy, Difficulty, Creativity, and Style." Jonathan recites. He feels his spirits lifting with the familiar warmth of competition.

"It hardly seems fair that we are both competitors and judges." Captain Kane smirks. He rolls his shoulders and stretches out his fingers at his sides.

"I imagine a winner will be obvious eventually." Jonathan folds his fingers together and stretches his arms in front of him.

"I must say Lord Toews," Captain Kane's mouth turns flirtatious and Jonathan's throat constricts against the urge to lick into it. "the enjoyment of competition gives you a certain gravitas." 

Jonathan laughs as he removes his suit jacket for better range of motion. "My mother has always said I can only be charming when discussing sports and plants--which is to say never, of course."

"The plants are a new subject for me." Captain Kane replies, slipping off his suit jacket as well, "However, both I have enjoyed discussing with you."

Jonathan really should answer, but he is distracted with the thin material of Captain Kane's cream shirt as compared to the covering of his suit jacket. It becomes obvious, that Captain Kane's muscles are well formed on his leaner frame. Which, if Jonathan is honest with himself and his taste, has always been his preference in man. With women, he is almost certain to have a larger body mass. With men, it is likely but not always the case. In the few occasions that he has found an attraction to a man, they have been leaner, shorter and pretty. All the things, of course, that Captain Kane encompasses. 

"Lord Toews?" Captain Kane questions and, by the Grace of God before Jonathan has to stammer with an answer, Mr. Mota comes into their view, with Mr. Gaines behind him, each carrying a platter. 

"Lord Toews." Mr. Mota bows and presents Jonathan with the pistol he requested and several rounds of bullets. 

Mr. Gaines presents in front of Captain Kane, a pleasant smile on his face as Captain Kane thanks him and picks up the firearm. He balances it in his hands, familiarizing himself with the weight. He eyes the muzzle of the pistol, surely double checking that it has been maintained and then flips open the cartridge to add bullets. His hands are deft and practiced and the whole exercise stiffens Jonathan in his pants. Alarmed, he throws himself into readying his own pistol and doesn't much care for Mr. Mota's bemused smile as he slightly fumbles the bullets. 

"You have lovely pistols, Lord Toews." Captain Kane says and when Jonathan looks up he is running his finger along the filigree above the handle. Jonathan groans internally, apparently his body is determined to interpret every one of Captain Kane's movements in the most sensual manner. 

"Thank you. My collection of firearms is truly a superfluous indulgence but I very much enjoy them so have not pressured myself to stop."

Captain Kane smiles, "At a certain point, Lord Toews, life is to be enjoyed. Whether by plants or firearms." Captain Kane sets his firearm atop Mr. Gaines's awaiting platter and begins folding up the cuffs of his shirt, revealing delicate wrists and the slightest patch of forearm. Practical, of course, and certainly not indecent but it makes Jonathan's mouth dry nonetheless.

"Shall we bring you some refreshments, Lord Toews?" Mr. Mota asks and his eyes are much too knowing.

"Some Iced Tea might be nice. Captain Kane?"

"Yes, thank you." Captain Kane stretches his neck to one side and then the other, "You will have to do the honors, and I will follow your lead." He tips his head toward the targets and his boyish curls bounce and glimmer in the sun. 

Dammit. 

-O-

Jonathan does not think of himself as an arrogant man, nor is he one to give false compliments. So, to say that Captain Kane is an elite sportsman--Jonathan truly has not seen his superior. Captain Kane demonstrates beautiful form, accuracy, and creativity as he moves through Jonathan's training ground. He approaches the obstacles with such a different eye that they become new, in a way, to even Jonathan who helped design the very course. 

"You're brilliant." Jonathan comments, body filled with this sense of awe and desire. Captain Kane has just shot a target while his horse clears a mid-level hurdle. 

Both their breathing is labored from their riding and shooting session, and Jonathan's horse is close enough to Captain Kane's that he could reach out and touch his shoulder. 

Captain Kane laughs, face so gorgeously flushed with exercise. "You aren't so bad yourself, Lord Toews."

They look at each other for a beat, the sun threatening to enter into the beginnings of her dusk hours. Jonathan is painfully aware of the hardness between his legs, the way their activity and Captain Kane's sports prowess has burned the embers of arousal in Jonathan's belly into a strong flame. Jonathan doesn't know what the moment is, but he knows that if he speaks or moves to quickly it will be broken. The silence is so thick between them.

Captain Kane is clearly the braver of them, he whispers, "Lord Toews..." But he trails off like he can't decide on whether he wants his tone to be chastising, warning, or wanting. 

Ultimately, Mr. Mota decides for them, "Lord Toews, should I advise the kitchen staff to ready dinner for another guest?"

Jonathan clears his throat and blinks, "Captain Kane, would you like to stay for dinner?" 

Captain Kane licks his lips, "I wouldn't want to impose. And, I have told the kitchens at Wicker Estate that I would return. I’m sure their preparations are underway already."

"Ah, I understand. Let us get to the stables, as I am sure you must be as famished as I am.”

Captain Kane nods, "Yes, our sport has built up my appetite." Dear _God_ help him, as Captain Kane licks his lips and bites them seductively, though it is obvious that it is a habit of his, it feels so much like a double entendre.

"Very good, Mr. Mota, could you instruct Mr. Gately that Captain Kane will be leaving shortly?"

Mr. Mota nods, head dipping low. "Of course, m’lord."

Captain Kane follows Jonathan as he navigates his horse, Cerius, back to the stables. The silence is companionable though still a bit charged. Jonathan tries desperately to right their dynamic before they get to the stables. "It seems Jessica is not the only one proficient in riding in your household."

Captain Kane smiles cheekily, "We have always grown up with horses. My mother has loved riding though she hadn't ever done so competitively. I think I have been riding for as long as I can remember."

"My mother tried to keep us away from the sport." Jonathan shares, "She hated the risk and thought our time would be better spent in studies. She believes I corrupted my brother, because I insisted on riding when he was at an age where he wanted to do everything I did. He's quite good, maybe doesn't have the same passion for sport, but it chafes my mother nonetheless."

When he looks over at Captain Kane, his strong thighs astride his horse, Jonathan notices his smile is so warm and transparent that it seems downright explicit, "Your family seems lovely." He replies simply, but he says it so genuinely that Jonathan feels his heart swell. 

"They have their moments. But yes, we have always been a happy family." 

"I wish that for myself." Captain Kane says. "My mother and father always had a wonderful relationship and my two aunts—my mother's sister, that is, and her wife—and my father's brother and his wife. Both sets of grandparents even, have been lucky enough to find love in their marriage. I have met many people where that hasn't been the case, but I wouldn't want that."

Jonathan is struck with the image of Captain Kane in his own home in Manitoba, laughing with Jonathan and nagging him about not spending too much time in the solarium. Jonathan thinks he would make a wonderful husband, with having been an older brother to younger sisters and with his sunny disposition and his quick and competitive nature. 

"Yes." Jonathan answers just before they get to the stables, "A healthy relationship in marriage is truly priceless, I think."

Jonathan does not dare look at Captain Kane's face. Jonathan's thoughts have already turned much too dangerous to a path that is very much impossible for him to follow. 

They leave the horses with the stable help and Jonathan walks with Captain Kane back around the Estate where his carriage is likely being readied. Captain Kane asks that Jonathan keep him abreast of the progress of his Bay Tree fledging, one of the plants that Jonathan had showed him in the solarium.

Jonathan smiles and assures Captain Kane that he will, at the next event they attend together.

-O-

In the deep evening, alone in his room, Jonathan cannot help but fantasize about Captain Kane’s flirtatious grin, strong hands, sportsman physique and engaging personality.

The unholy image of him licking and biting his lips stirs a hardness in Jonathan’s groin that he cannot ignore.

He groans and palms his dick through his sleep pants, feeling himself already straining. By the end of their practice through the course, Captain Kane was lightly perspiring, which caused his leisure shirt to cling to his back and chest. Jonathan pictures Captain Kane in his bed, his body sheening with sweat, his neck arching back in pleasure.

Jonathan fumbles at his bedside table for the scentless oil he uses when he pleasures himself. Before he opens it, he shoves his sleep pants off and out of the way, knowing from experience the oil can permanently stain the material. Breathing heavily with anticipation, he widens his legs and squeezes a thick liquid in his hand to lather his cock.

When he was in the war, filled with constant dread and surrounded by death, many men indulged in sexual activities with each other or available prostitutes in the cities and towns they passed through. Jonathan, bred deeply in propriety, kept his trysts to only a few rushed instances. Still, the war exposed him to enough imagery of what two people _could_ do with one another that he has no trouble calling up fantasies of Captain Kane, legs straddling Jonathan’s, firm buttocks grinding down on Jonathan’s length, taking his pleasure with his head tipped back. Or, better yet, Captain Kane beneath him, legs spread and hooked around Jonathan’s hips, his body rocking with Jonathan’s thrusts. 

Jonathan tightens his fist around his cock, sucks in a stuttered breath. He’s never done…. _that_ with another person, never penetrated a person’s body. But he can imagine, _God_ , he can imagine. 

He wonders what Captain Kane would sound like, in the throes of pleasure. What he might taste like on Jonathan’s tongue. How he might kiss. How he might like to be touched. Jonathan so craves to touch him. Could barely keep himself back watching Captain Kane’s powerful aptitude in sport.

Jonathan picks up his rhythm, gripping himself loosely in his fist and rapidly jerking himself. His wrist strains. He rounds his hand around the head of his cock, thumbs the slit, and then picks up again, his hips canting into his hand.

He pictures Captain Kane biting at his lips, trying to keep his moans in his throat. Fuck, Jonathan pictures that mouth on him, those lips stretched wide around Jonathan’s throbbing cock.

When he comes, neck straining and body struggling to keep his mouth closed to the groans clawing out of his throat, Jonathan pictures Captain Kane laid out on in a large bed. He teases Jonathan with a flirtatious grin and slowly spreads his legs—inviting Jonathan to look upon him, to take him.

He breathes hard for several long moments—body unwinding from the tightness of his release. Pleasure floods his system in equal amounts to the deepening of his yearning.

What he wouldn’t give, to have the privilege of Captain Kane in his bed. To bring him pleasure. To have him be Jonathan’s to hold, to please, to take.

He so desires it to be so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Lord Toews is getting sooooo sprung! He wants Captain Kane between his sheets :) But seriously Lord Toews, who fucking doesn't?
> 
> Featured plants and their meaning below:  
> Calla Lily/ Calla Æthiopica—Magnificent Beauty  
> Ice Plant—Your Looks Freeze Me  
> Azalea—Temperance, Self-restraint  
> Bay Tree— Glory


	3. Melianthus Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s early July when they stumble upon each other at the flower market, the weather just turning from the warmth and breeze of spring to the hot sunshine of summer.

It’s early July when they stumble upon each other at the flower market, the weather just turning from the warmth and breeze of spring to the hot sunshine of summer.

Since their tour of Jonathan’s training course, he has already seen Captain Kane at four other large social engagements, and three afternoon tea invitations at the Sharp residence. He hasn’t dared to dance with him yet, fearing he would be far to obvious to the astute gossips of the peerage.

“Why am I not surprised?” Captain Kane says, his skin kissed with the season sun and his deep blue eyes dancing mirthfully.

“A vendor I prefer promised me a lovely batch of Melianthus major, or rather, Honey Flower. He works with a flower farmer just west of London.” Jonathan admits, head ducking a little in embarrassment. He’s holding the bundle of Honey Flowers and pivots awkwardly so Captain Kane can see the tops of the flowers inside their protective packaging.

While not odd, per say, it certainly isn’t entirely proper for him to be roaming the flower market when he has perfectly decent servants who can do the task. Even as they speak, people from all walks of life hustle beside them and around them, going on their business and brushing close to them in a manner that many members of the peerage would find repellant. Jonathan was maybe just slightly uncomfortable with the bustle before the war, but has no qualms about it now. With so many nights bunked tightly together for warmth—Jonathan’s idea of personal space has morphed, to say the least.

Captain Kane chuckles, a crocked half-grin on his mouth, looking, Jonathan notices, as comfortable with the bustle as any other market patron. “Well, I’m buying each of the girls a flower crown. Tomorrow afternoon they are to be fairy princess warriors and I, the human they are meant to save from the clutches of Lord Underworld, that is Lord Sharp, of course.” Captain Kane does a slightly flourished movement with his hand and bows his head. 

Jonathan feels his face light up—gleeful at the prospect of showing him the perfect vendor for such a request, “That is a worthy cause, Captain. Might I introduce you to a vendor?”

Captain Kane’s playful grin never waivers, “Please, lead on.”

As they stroll, Jonathan can’t help but look upon Captain Kane as his alert gaze tracks exotic flowers, interesting arrangements, and the rambunctious bartering of the market. It feels illicit, somehow, with them accidentally meeting and without the prying eyes of ‘society’.

Jonathan leads Captain Kane to Mr. Dionne’s stall. A middle-aged gentleman that, in Jonathan’s opinion, brings true art and creativity to his floral arrangements, centerpiece designs, and other products. His stall always portrays an element of the fantastical, something that can be so beautifully achieved with plants and flowers.

Mr. Dionne greets them pleasantly, asks kind questions about what they seek. Captain Kane explains about the crowns, about their make-believe play and the ages of the misses. Captain Kane shares about their personalities, using that loving tone he used when he spoke about his sisters with Jonathan and his mother. It makes Mr. Dionne grin, Jonathan too. Before he knows it, they spend nearly half the hour designing and arranging the crowns.

Ultimately, they decide that one crown should be completed with predominately Pyrus Japonica, to represent fairy fire, of course, and accented with Oak leaves for bravery. The other should be flourished with Imperial Montague to signify majesty and strength.

Mr. Dionne goes so far as to embellish the crowns to Captain Kane’s and Jonathan’s specifications. In the end, they are truly a marvel, a prop any young child would take joy in using for their fantasy.

“And one thornless, burgundy rose for the young lord.” Mr. Dionne offers Captain Kane the beautiful and full flower and smiles proudly at Jonathan. Surely thankful for the patronage, Jonathan wonders if the vendor thinks Jonathan might be _wooing_ Captain Kane. Jonathan is certain he must seem obvious with his affections for the Captain, as he _would_ be attempting to woo the man, were it allowed. Of course, Mr. Dionne would not be familiar with the intricacies of the peerage and Captain Kane _looks_ like a Lord with his lovely summer navy blue suit and pale pink shirt and salmon accessories.

“That is so kind, Mr. Dionne.” Jonathan replies, choosing to allow the title to stand.

Captain Kane swallows and accepts the rose. “Sir, I imagine I will be returning for more, in short order. I dare say the young misses will likely want one for all their peers.”

“I would be delighted to oblige, M’lord.” Mr. Dionne says, head bowing. 

They turn away from Mr. Dionne’s stall toward the main walkway.

“How did you become so knowledgeable of horticulture?” Captain asks as they stroll the long ally of uneven cobblestone together. They are headed toward the main road where Jonathan’s carriage awaits. They must be quite the sight, with Jonathan holding his Honey Flowers and Captain Kane the two crowns.

“Mrs. Jekeyll first introduced me to plants and their meaning. I found I liked being outside and enjoyed watching her design the gardens. It took nearly three seasons for the grounds to be complete, you know. I learned a lot from her.” Jonathan clears his throat. Captain Kane remains quiet as they walk, something Jonathan has noticed about his manner. Captain Kane seems to know when to be charismatic and when to be calm. It suits Jonathan immeasurably. “Then, after I returned from the war, it became something to focus on. I was injured at the end of the war. A sniper struck my helmet with a bullet. I nearly lost consciousness and experienced symptoms of head trauma after the injury. Thankfully, we were only two weeks from returning home. Even still, I required physical therapy for a few months. Plants became an escape of sorts. For reading and sport would cause my head to ache. But plants were something that required a quieter type of concentration and helped me, heal, I guess you could say.”

Captain Kane hums empathetically, “Without the mission and structure of the war, I imagine it was therapeutic to have something to work toward.”

“Yes, exactly.” 

Jonathan thinks about the time when he spent every daylight hour in the gardens. About the days he was too unfocused to even participate in evening dinner conversation. He remembers how his mother would visit him, kiss his temple, and remind him to eat something. He recalls the exact moment he first felt like himself after returning. When a _gladiolus_ bulb that he had planted began to bud. Those first echoes of accomplishment had rejuvenated his spirit.

Captain Kane’s voice jars him from the memories of two years past. “I began collecting tournament cards again. When I returned.”

“Tournament cards?”

“From players of tournaments past.” Captain Kane’s cheeks blush sweetly, “I track down their cards from antique dealers or antique shows and I collect them.”

“That sounds—”

“Juvenile?” Captain Kane guesses, light derision in his tone.

“Exciting. I was going to say, it sounds exciting, like a new mission.” Jonathan tries to smile, hopes it doesn’t look shark-like as David oft teases him it does. Only the Captains of past tournament teams and a few select players have cards made of them. The cards are sold for the sponsorship of the tournament and only for a limited time. Moreover, official cards are only sold by the vendors of the crown and Jonathan can imagine the diligence Captain Kane must have to take in authenticating his collection.

Captain Kane grins from one-side of his mouth, “That’s why I was passing the flower market in this part of London. I got a tip that a family might have a Lord Gretsky card.”

Jonathan’s eyebrows climb. Lord Gretsky is one of the most legendary tournament players of, arguably, the entire history of the games. “And?”

Chuckling, Captain Kane answers, “No luck. But I have other leads.”

Jonathan nods, fascinated by the prospect and oddly so intrigued his mind starts jumping to ideas on how to advance Captain Kane’s search. Maybe starting Lord Gretsky’s family themselves? Surely, they would have purchased more than one. Last year was Jonathan’s first tournament and his mother purchased at least 10. Which leads Jonathan to wonder—"Do you have _my_ tournament card from last year?”

Captain Kane doesn’t look over at him, just pauses for several stretched moments. “Um, yes, of course. And Sharpy’s”

Jonathan can feel the grin split his face—pride welling in his chest. That Captain Kane had purchased, maybe even treasured, something about _him;_ that he will always have it as part of his collection _\--_ the feeling that sizzles through Jonathan is electrifying. 

“My God, your _expression_. You can’t even hide how boastful that makes you.”

Jonathan doesn’t comment, just says slyly, “I could sign it for you, if you wanted.”

Captain Kane sputters, free hand coming up to cover his cough. Jonathan thinks he hears Captain Kane mutter ‘ass’ between choked breaths. When he finally swallows, his glare at Jonathan is truly impressive. Jonathan laughs aloud.

“We are nearly at the carriage.” Captain Kane says, eyes rolling at Jonathan’s open smile. “Your expertise of horticulture has been invaluable. I’m truly grateful.”

“Anytime, Captain.” Jonathan’s smile softens, but he feels his eyes still tingling with prideful pleasure.

“Well. If the Misses are as thrilled with the crowns as I imagine they will be, we might have to plan another accidental meeting. I have yet to memorize the language of flowers as you have.” Captain Kane looks off toward the nearing carriage line, avoiding Jonathan’s eyes. They are walking in the direction of the sun, so Captain Kane has excuse not to meet Jonathan’s gaze.

Jonathan hesitates, feeling the weight of the moment set-in. Meeting Captain Kane in an almost planned way, outside the bounds of society is more than slightly inappropriate. However, Jonathan’s raging desire to spend as much time as possible with the Captain during the season is insurmountable. It is no contest between the two, really. They are nearing the carriages and he wouldn’t want staff to overhear or gossip about them having a standing rendezvous, however innocent. He hurriedly says, “I would very much enjoy that, Captain Kane. As it stands, I tend to always visit the market every other Tuesday around 10 O’clock in the morning.” 

Captain Kane bits his smiling lips and looks at Jonathan from the side of his eye, “Very good to know, Lord Toews, maybe I’ll see you here another time soon.”

At the carriage, Mr. Gately disembarks and opens the door for Jonathan. Down the line, he can see one of Lord Sharp’s footmen do the same. “I will see you at the team brunch on Thursday.” Jonathan confirms.

“Yes. Looking forward to it, Lord Toews.” Captain Kane replies formally and bows his head just as politely.

-o-

Jonathan's household falls into a well-oiled machine in preparation for his hosting a team brunch. The staff set up tables in the ballroom to accommodate the 25 or so men and women who will be in attendance. Typically, Jonathan would groan at the disruption to his day, however he is well looking forward to spending time with his teammates (some blond, blue-eyed ones in particular). The athletic men and women who participate in the Queen's tournament tend to have a lax, jovial, and accepting nature. And the brunch is both about building comradeship as much as it is about strategy in preparation for the tournament. 

Jonathan’s valet is just helping him to fasten his riding boots when one of the newer staff members, Gerard, he believes, advises Jonathan that the first of his teammates have arrived. 

Lord Oshie is the first, of course, to arrive. He greets Jonathan warmly and asks to see his solarium as he hasn't had the chance to see it since Jonathan first arrived at Pemberly for the season. 

"Taser, you've got quite the exotic flora." Oshie comments, smiling as he looks over a sprout from The Bird of Paradise. He has long learned to keep his hands at his sides or resting behind his back. 

"Thank you." Jonathan smiles back distractedly. He is staring at the rose bushes that most certainly need a little pruning. And, for some reason, there are several shriveled leaves on his Acerca Palm. He frowns, wondering if he forgot to water them two days past. 

Oshies chuckle brings Jonathan back to the conversation. Jonathan quirks a questioning eyebrow.

"I just always love to see you earn your nickname, Toews. Your focus is something quite superior to anyone else I know. Once you are fixated and committed to something, there is no turning your gaze away." Oshie's mouth is smiling, but his eyes are noticeably serious and Jonathan gets the distinct expression that he is referencing something else entirely. He goes on--"Speaking of the object of your fixations. How is Captain Kane? Society has been all a buzz by your friendship with him this season."

Oshie moves to inspect Jonathan's young handmaiden fern--deliberating avoiding Jonathan's eye. Jonathan weighs his answer. On the one hand, he has not spoken a word of his...infatuation with Captain Kane to _anyone_ and the prospect seems impossible somehow. On the other hand, Oshie has been nothing but a friend to him--as close in many ways as his brother. Jonathan wishes suddenly that David and their father were not handling society in Manitoba this season. And his feelings are nothing he can put in a letter to either of them, least of all his father. 

"Captain Kane is a good man, as far I have seen. We held the same position in the military, as you know, and are both passionate about sport. Our conversations are very engaging and I enjoy getting to know him." Jonathan swallows against the silence. He knows Oshie is watching him now, waiting to hear if something more truthful is forthcoming. "And." he clears his throat, "And, I find him quite striking, physically. I have wished many an evening this season that our circumstances were different. I imagine I could be very happy with him, were we to be eligible for a match."

When Jonathan looks up, Oshie is watching him with a stillness that Jonathan is only used to seeing on the competition field. "You have never been the type to accept arbitrary circumstances."

Jonathan knows Oshie is fishing for information, knows he is baiting Jonathan. 

Jonathan sighs, "It is a delicate matter." 

Oshie snorts, "Yes. Quite."

"And besides," Jonathan grits, "I have not confirmed if it is a matter Captain Kane himself is contending with. It is quite possible he simply views me as--"

"You're a right idiot if you finish that sentence Toews" Oshie interrupts. He smirks, "Captain Kane is not easy to read, I will give you that. But he certainly has some manner of affection for you."

"Greater than his other friends?" Jonathan challenges. He has watched Captain Kane most closely and has seen his open and almost flirtatious nature with Lord and Lady Sharp and Lord Seguin and sometimes with Lady Knight. 

Oshie hums, "You or Lord Sharp would know better than I."

Mr. Mota comes into the solarium then and informs Jonathan that several carriages are arriving. Jonathan smiles weakly at Oshie and they both follow Mr. Mota to the ballroom where everything is set up and where it would be proper for Jonathan to receive guests. 

The familiar flow of warm greetings and re-introductions washes away the itchy feeling under Jonathan's skin after his discussion with Oshie. Oshie appears no different than his usual playful personality, smiling broadly and taking quick, but not so biting, jabs at those that are filtering in. Jonathan is very pleased with the way the teams have fallen this year. Along with Lord Sharp, Lord Oshie, Captain Kane (of course), and Lord Ovechkin, Jonathan's team also boasts, Lady Coyne, Lady Russo, Lord Matthews, and Lady Poulin. Certainly a well-rounded, skilled team filled with enough potential and capacity to contend with the likes of Lord Crosby, Lady Knight, Lord Karlsson, Lord Seguin and Lord Benn, among others.

His shoulder is jostled just slightly and he turns to see the smiling face of Captain Kane. "You look much too similar to a proud father." He teases. Jonathan wonders if his hair has somehow lightened this summer as it reflects beautifully in the morning rays from the tall windows. 

"I _am_ proud. We have a very formidable team." Jonathan smiles.

Lord Sharp rounds on him then, having been just steps away. "Now, now Toews. Don't forget, I'm putting my hat in the ring for Captain." He raises an eyebrow, smirk full and dashing as always.

Jonathan rolls his eyes, "Winning is winning no matter what title you have."

"Now I whole-heartedly _disagree_. All the papers will want the Captain's quote and they will say things like: 'Lord Sharp and his team'. And people will chant the Captain's name, that is, _my_ name when we lead in events."

Jonathan laughs, "By chanting, I am certain you mean polite and gentle clapping. We are far from a gladiator ring Sharpy." Jonathan chooses to use his nickname as Sharpy had started the tone of respectful informality in using one first.

Captain Kane is smiling beside him and adds, "Sharpy has really been building this tournament up as some sort of competition to the death."

"Shhh." Sharpy hushes, "You cannot let Tazer know that I have given the true nature of the event away."

"Your jokes are getting cheesy old man!" Lord Ovechkin claps Sharpy's shoulder from behind. "You sound like a true father now. Making jokes only fathers would make."

"How rude, Lord Ovechkin! You decline an invite to dine with me and my bratty little girls and now you insult my jokes." Lord Sharp holds a hand tight over his heart. "To think we are to be teammates."

"Lord Toews," Mr. Mota comes around his side and whispers softly, "The food is ready when your guests are."

Jonathan smiles warmly at him. "Will do, Mr. Mota. I will round up the hooligans."

Jonathan clears his throat and announces to the guests that they should take their seats. He doesn't sit on society for these gatherings and lets everyone know to sit where they feel comfortable. Those who are right beside him join the shuffling of the other teammates. Jonathan swallows down his urge to call for Captain Kane to sit by him--that would be far too obvious for this astute room of friends and peers. He does take just a few seconds to admire how lovely Captain Kane's riding pants hug his strong rear and legs. He has a prominent dip in his lower back where Jonathan knows his hand could fit snugly. 

"Toews!" Lord Oshie calls, somewhere in the middle of the long table, "Come sit over here."

When Jonathan takes his place, grateful for the pre-poured water and wine, he ignores Oshie's knowing smirk from across the table. 

Jonathan ends up next to a young Lord Matthews, someone Jonathan has only known in passing. He is an eager young lord, smiling and excited for his first Queen's Tournament. To Jonathan's other side is Lady Russo, another team member that Jonathan has admired from afar for her prowess in competition but who he hasn't had much opportunity for conversation with. With Oshie across from him, he is able to navigate fluidly with both Lady Russo and Lord Matthews. Oshie has turned up his charm, always attracted to an athletic brunette, which both Lady Russo and Lord Matthews certainly are. 

Over the meal, Jonathan learns that Lady Russo is most competent in archery, riding (naturally), and cycling. Lord Matthews prides himself on fencing and any event that requires the use of more antique weaponry. The pair of them have a shared passion for languages and Lord Matthews is impressed that Lady Russo has him beat at speaking 5 languages fluently to Lord Matthews's four. They spend the remainder of the meal practicing their French with Jonathan, much to Lord Oshie's dismay as his ability for speaking French is positively awful though his comprehension is decent. 

In one such moment, Lord Oshie attempts to interject his opinion, completely butchering the grammar and getting lost in the pronunciation. Lady Russo tries to stifle her smile in her napkin but Jonathan is well past manners with Oshie and laughs outright at him. He corrects his sentence and offers him a few words. Lord Oshie rolls his eyes and shoulders on, not one for embarrassment. Just as Jonathan sips his white wine, he catches Captain Kane's eye--heated and _wanting_. But quickly, so quickly Jonathan wonders if he imagined it, Captain Kane smiles encouragingly and turns back to Lady Poulin and Lord Ovechkin. 

Jonathan can't be sure, but he wonders if Captain Kane likes the way he sips wine. That, however, is still confusing as they have certainly had drink with dinner together in the past and Jonathan didn't catch a glimmer of the hot look that passed over Captain Kane's face. He wishes he could ask someone about it. Because Jonathan _liked_ the look in Captain Kane's eyes and a growing piece of him wants to see that look again, somewhere private and intimate. 

-o-

The rest of the team brunch goes as splendidly as Jonathan had hoped it would. After the meal, Jonathan’s teammates flood out to his training course and practice several skills and drills. Conversation flows easily between groups and those that share common strengths gravitate to each other naturally. 

Jonathan is pleased to note that Lord Matthews is more talented than he let on over brunch and has some incredible potential should he practice before The Tournament. He mentions as much to Lord Oshie, someone who is similarly skilled and who is happy to spend more time with the brunette.

“I’ll give him some tips.”—Oshie’s playful grin gives Jonathan all the information he needs as to Oshie’s motives as a team player. Nevertheless, he watches as Lord Oshie approaches lord Matthews, engages him in casual conversation. Before long, Lord Matthews nods and raises his cross bow—back stretching the fabric of his shirt. Oshie is watching him critically and touches Lord Matthew’s left shoulder, a correction Jonathan would make himself.

Nodding happily, Jonathan moves on to survey other groups.

Despite the flurry of activity and teammates practicing on every inch of Jonathan’s course, He and Captain Kane are able to capture a few moments of conversation.

“Who are you most concerned about when it comes to shooting?” Captain Kane asks.

“Lady Knight and Lord Crosby, likely.” Jonathan answers. Both are superior shooters on the other team and will certainly be included in any event requiring accuracy.

“I can’t imagine they are as skilled as you.” Captain Kane answers and it flusters Jonathan because he is looking out at the course and not teasing at all.

He can feel himself flushing when Captain Kane’s eyes return to him.

“I assure you, they are quite good, if not better than I, given the right conditions.” Jonathan offers.

“You are too modest.” Captain Kane rolls his eyes fondly. “You are an excellent marksman and rider.”

“Maybe so. But you are as good as I, however your style and movement are much more attractive than mine.” Jonathan comments truthfully. Captain Kane has a grace to his movements that are mesmerizing to watch. While they may hit the same targets, Captain Kane certainly has him beat in style points.

“You find me attractive?” Captain Kane teases. And, Jonathan wouldn’t have noticed but for spending so much time with Captain Kane throughout the season, but he is most definitely blushing. The pink spreads over his nose and blotches his cheeks and Jonathan wonders, indecently, if he would flush like that whilst heightened with lust.

“I would be blind not to.” Jonathan answers truthfully. His tone, he knows, is too serious to be taken lightly.

Captain Kane blinks at him. The moment hangs in the air, stopping and slowing time between Captain Kane’s breath. Around them, the team seems to carry on laughing and shooting and riding. With a low voice, he says, “Again. You are too modest Lord Toews. I have found great pleasure in watching your strength and powerful style of sport. I’m sure many would agree.”

Jonathan swallows. He knows they have veered off polite conversation. Jonathan hopes he isn’t misunderstanding, hopes he’s right in guessing that Captain Kane may be as interested, at least physically, in a connection as Jonathan is.

“Thank you.” Jonathan ducks his head, feeling shy and exposed and awkward for he has no idea where to go from here. “That means a lot coming from you, Captain Kane.”

Captain Kane laughs, trying to hide the sound behind his fist. “Why do I get the sense that no one flirts with you quite enough?” Captain Kane teases, his lips twisted in the most playful grin.

“I’ve been told I’m too serious.”

Captain Kane laughs, a light rolling sound in his throat. “Yes, but surely not nearly serious enough to deter those that must vie for your attentions.”

Jonathan frowns. His face still feels hot. But Captain Kane does have a point. Actually, quite a number of people flirt with him, but he never seems to notice them in the same way he notices Captain Kane. That is to say, they don’t affect him quite as intensely as Captain Kane. More truthfully, they don’t affect or impress him at all. 

-O-

By the end of the practice, the team retires for refreshment and discussion of strategy. His staff wheel-out a large chalkboard where they lay out each event. 

On one side of the board, the names of the opposing team are listed and on the other side are the list of Jonathan’s own team members. As a group, they discuss the strengths and abilities of the opposing team as well as their own team. They start temporarily slotting names under each event. 

“I know for a fact that Lord Crosby detests fencing. He always claims he feels his footwork lacks speed.” Lord Sharp comments.

“He may _SAY_ he detests it,” Lady Russo challenges, “But the man is so modest he doesn’t acknowledge how formidable he actually is on the fencing court.”

Similar conversations about players unfold until the hour draws into late afternoon and there remains only a bit of time before members of the team will need to disperse.

Jonathan’s promises that his staff will keep the chalkboard stored safely and the team will be able to look at it during their practices and meetings each week. 3 days before the competition, they will be required to submit their final list to the judges of The Tournament.

The final task at hand, of course, is the vote of Captain. The entire team submits their vote on pieces of paper and Jonathan’s staff collects them. They tally the papers aloud as they are opened.

Jonathan is quite affected by the results.

It is nearly a unanimous vote. With the entire team submitting Jonathan’s name. There was one vote for Lord Sharp, but Jonathan is the one that voted for him so that means no one else did, not even Sharpy himself.

Jonathan makes a brief speech—while stilted, he means every word and the team claps enthusiastically and toasts to him as Captain.

Before he leaves, Jonathan captures one more private moment with Captain Kane.

“You voted for me?” Jonathan inquires, touched.

Captain Kane smirks, his flirty one that Jonathan enjoys, “I can’t have Lord Sharp getting a big head”

Jonathan chuckles. “Even still. It means a lot.” And it does. Captain Kane is getting to know him about as well as some of Jonathan’s closest society friends and with that, he thought Jonathan would be right for the position of Captain. It makes Jonathan feel honored, especially with Captain Kane being such an amazing competitor.

Captain Kane smiles warmly, “You will be an excellent Captain.”

For the second time that day, Jonathan thanks Captain Kane and hopes he sounds as earnest as he feels.

“Oh, and I wanted to ask.” Captain Kane licks his lips and glances quickly at Lord Sharp who is still chatting with Lord Ovechkin. “I wrote to my mother about how fragrant your Cape Jasmine is.” Jonathan beams, pleased that Captain Kane not only mentioned him to his family but included information about his plants, no less. Captain Kane rolls his eyes at Jonathan’s expression and continues, “While there is still time for them to root, might you consider giving me a clipping?”

“Of course!” Jonathan exclaims uncharacteristically and a little too loudly as Lord Sharp looks over immediately. Jonathan clears his throat. “Of course. I can take a clipping and when it roots can plant it in a small container that will be easy to travel with.”

Captain Kane smiles broadly, “Excellent. I think she will really appreciate it in our gardens.”

Jonathan smiles, “Yes, it is a lovely plant. As you have noticed. I’ll show you its progress during our practice sessions.”

Captain Kane’s smile morphs to a one-sided grin, playful and enticing, “I look forward to it.”

-o-

“Your summer training seems to be going well.” His mother comments over lunch, one rainy day at the end of July. The rain pounds so hard against the windows that Jonathan cannot see past the hedges of the patio.

“Yes, quite.” Jonathan purses his lips. He had meant to host Lord Sharp and Captain Kane for target practice this afternoon but with the weather so poor, they were forced to cancel.

“It seems as though Captain Kane will be quite the contender.” 

Jonathan’s eyes snap to his mother’s. She’s reviewing the newspaper, her tone purposefully light. 

Jonathan knows better.

“He is very talented at sport.” Jonathan attempts.

“Yes, quite.” 

His mother glances up. Jonathan feels his spine straighten. He hasn’t seen her eyes this serious since that fateful day when The Crown announced its war against Prussia. The darkness of the afternoon rainclouds only heightens the severity of her expression.

Jonathan draws on all his training in sport, his three years of service in the military, and his 26 years of life under Duchess Toews of Manitoba’s parenting. He doesn’t say anything.

She sighs, “Be careful there, Jonathan.”

Jonathan bites the inside of his cheek. His stomach rolling the contents of his lunch. He takes the napkin from the table and wipes his mouth just for something to do with his hands.

“I’m always careful when I play sport, Mother.” Jonathan says, tone as flat as he can make it.

“Of course you are.” She smiles thinly and then returns to perusing the newspaper in her hands.

-o-

Jonathan actually despises the theater. In his opinion, it is nothing but hours of sitting in a small seat, often with people that he cares little to be around for so many hours. He must mingle at each intermission and tolerate conversation about a topic that frankly, bores him. And then worst of all, he must allow himself to be watched, as many will openly observe him from their seats below.

But.

Lord Sharp had invited him to the theater and informed him (in a tone much too forward and teasing for Jonathan’s liking) that Captain Kane would be there. And, (with just as must teasing in his tone) assured him that since the numbers are off, he fully expects to sit next to his wife in their box and have Captain Kane and Jonathan sit in the other pair of seats across the tiny row.

That is, naturally, how Jonathan finds himself subject to the torture of _Olympia_. A very loud, and unexpectedly flashy performance. He never excelled at music, but he doesn’t think the exaggerated expressions and chaotic plotline are very good at all. Worse still, is the lighting.

Jonathan grits his teeth against the strobing stage lighting, which is prompted by a dramatic character death. His temples throb in a once familiar way and Jonathan sends a prayer to any god that will hear him that a migraine not come on _now_ , of all times. He closes his eyes, hoping that it will appear as though he is savoring the music. He cannot keep his eyes closed forever, sadly. All of society can see him from the box seats and will think him sleeping.

He feels Captain Kane’s hand, ever so subtly, graze his leg.

“Are you alright Lord Toews?” Captain Kane whispers. Jonathan has found he can sneak little past his observant eyes.

“Fine.” He responds. And then just as lowly, “The lights can be bothersome.”

Captain Kane hums. “Here.” Jonathan squints his eyes open and sees Captain Kane offering him a pair of theater binoculars. “Just hold them up, but keep your eyes closed. My sisters and I used to do it all the time.”

Jonathan sighs with relief. “Thank you.” He says earnestly.

While the binoculars help in masking Jonathan’s need to protect himself from the spastic lighting, it cannot cure Jonathan of the impending migraine. As soon as the act finishes, Jonathan excuses himself from Captain Kane and Lord and Lady Sharp and walks as briskly as he can manage to the restroom. He is able, thank heavens, to avoid any peerage that might stop and aim to speak with him at length and he is able to take refuge in the theater restroom. He splashes water on his face and accepts a soft hand towel from the waiting valet.

“Thank you.” He mutters and does his best at a forced smile.

As elegantly as he can manage, he migrates to the bathroom lounge. He picks a seat not visible from the door and collapses into the the deep leather lounge furniture. His head throbs as he leans it back to rest against the wall. He desperately attempts to use sheer force of will to make the migraine subside. He knows he must find a way to extricate himself from the theater, hopefully in some method that does not feed the rumor mill about if he is “ill” or “drunken” or “suffering from that war injury, you know.” But, he can barely think against the pounding of his head.

It is in this position, with other patrons entering and exiting (the door spilling waves of chatter and noise from the hall into the bathroom each time someone opens it), where Captain Kane finds him.

“Lord Toews.” Captain Kane whispers. “Lord and Lady Sharp were beginning to worry.”

Jonathan knows if he opens his eyes he’ll likely vomit. “The lights have triggered a migraine, I fear.” He clenches his jaw against the pain.

“From your war injury, I take it.” Captain Kane’s voice is blessedly low.

Jonathan grunts in response. He wishes he had some peppermint or lavender oil, it would provide him with enough relief to at least make it to his carriage. God the _carriage_. His valet will have to enter the theater and escort him out—everyone will be watching and whispering. Jonathan groans internally. It will be _horrendous_. And for the rest of the season, they will ask if he is alright, or if he is prone to ‘spells’ or God knows what else. 

Floundering in his own pain and loathing for society gossip, he doesn’t immediately notice Captain Kane loosening his deep red cravat. He starts taking brief glimpses when he hears him grab the tumbler of scotch that he walked in from the side table. He watches, utterly confused at first, as Captain Kane begins dipping his fingers in the glass and splashing some on his neck, and down his shirt.

Jonathan puts together what he’s doing too late, the pain in his head hindering his processing.

“I couldn’t possibly let you—.” Jonathan starts, but has to pinch his eyes closed and breathe deeply through his nose.

Captain Kane’s voice is soft when he says, “Lord Toews, very few will care about me after The Tournament, I’m perfectly happy to go out with some flair.”

He takes a final swig of the remaining liquid. Then starts fussing with his hair, pulling his curls so they become unruly.

Jonathan would protest more, _much more_ actually, if he were certain he could speak without losing the contents of his stomach.

Captain Kane crouches down in front of him, looking like a bed-rumbled, drunken, dream. “It will look like you are escorting me out. Everyone will be looking at _me_ , I promise.”

“No.” He replies, “you shouldn’t sacrifice your reputation for mine.”

Captain Kane’s mount twists in an amused grin, “my reputation here is not winning or losing me any proposals. Fear not, Lord Toews”

His decorum is so affected by the intensity of his migraine, that Jonathan actually says , “You have to know that If you had a title—-“

Captain Kane cocks an eyebrow, “What? That I’d make a very advantageous husband?”

Jonathan keeps his eyes closed, his voice rough when he answers, “You’d have your pick of anyone.” His tone is much too serious, too raw, to be taken lightly. He’s spent numerous nights imaging, wishing, _wondering_. If Captain Kane had a title, would he entertain the likes of Jonathan? Could Jonathan stand a chance in wooing him? Could he even compete with his more charming and well-mannered peers—all of whom would certainly be vying for his attention?

The silence drags between them, long enough that Jonathan pulls several breaths. He opens his eyes to find Captain Kane studying him, his assessing gaze feeling as though it could pierce Jonathan’s innermost thoughts.

“My pick of anyone?” He asks lowly, “Even the reclusive Lord Toews?”

Jonathan laughs wrly, heartsick and head sick and clearly not thinking straight, “Of course. Hasn’t that been obvious?”

“God, _Tazer_ , come on, let’s get you out of here.”

Captain Kane inquires with the bathroom valet around the corner and by sheer luck, comes back with peppermint oil. Jonathan is grateful and applies some to his forehead, under his nose and at the base of his neck. Its cooling effects are temporary but strong enough that Jonathan can stand up straight after a few moments.

“There’s a side entrance—”

“Yes.” Captain Kane interrupts. “To the left of the restroom, I know.” Jonathan’s brow furrows. Before the horrific musical started, Captain Kane had said he had never been to the Opera House before. “I always identify the exits in new buildings.” Captain Kane elaborates as he pulls Jonathan’s arm over his shoulders. Jonathan wishes he was in a better state to appreciate the closeness, the rare ability to touch.

With the strength of Captain Kane’s arm around his waist and the peppermint oil cooling his throbbing temples, Jonathan is able to stand up straight and appear, for all intents and purposes, in good health. When they exit the bathroom, Captain Kane smiles exuberantly and waves his hands as if he is saying something excitedly. He laughs too loud to be proper. With what little strength he has, Jonathan chances a glance at those around them. He scowls as he sees them lean into one another, whispering behind fans and hands.

Lord Sharp breaks from the crowd.

“Captain Kane?” He asks, clearly perplexed.

“Come on Sharpy,” Captain hisses, “Lord Toews has to make a swift exit.”

Lord Sharp’s eyes widen and he nods. He comes to Captain Kane’s other side and waves for Lady Sharp. “The carriage, my love. Captain Kane must be taken home at once.”

They all stagger out to the fresh night air. Mr. Gately, seasoned as he is, has the carriage waiting by the exit, knowing Jonathan prefers to leave out of the side doors, rather than through the main lobby.

“M’Lord.” He says as he opens the door, his brow furrowed with concern.

“The lights have triggered a migraine.” Captain Kane explains. Jonathan is grateful for Captain Kane’s explanation, within the safety of the carriage he knows he is nearly in the clear.

“Yes, of course. We will get him home safely.” Mr. Gately says intently. 

Jonathan can’t quite make out how he gets from between Lord Sharp and Captain Kane to the inside of the carriage.

“Write to us when you have improved.” Lord Sharp calls. And that is the last thing Jonathan remembers with clarity of the evening. He has a flash of his mother instructing the staff to help him to his room at Pemberly. And then another of their doctor prescribing him pain medication and a sleeping draft. He thinks he remembers being prompted to drink water and another stumbling memory of getting to the bathroom and back.

When he feels up to eating and walking (however gingerly), it is evening, and he has slept the entire following day and afternoon. 

The next morning after that, he decides to bathe and after doing so, feels well enough to break fast with his mother—hoping his pathetic presentation will prompt her to relieve him of his entertainment duties for the week.

“Captain Kane and Lord Sharp have sent word inquiring about you.” His mother mentions as Jonathan is passing jam over his toast.

Jonathan nods, “Yes, I imagine they were concerned.”

“Yes.”

Jonathan, still recuperating his energy from the sudden onset of the migraine, he doesn’t have it in him to go rounds with his mother.

“Society has been buzzing about Captain Kane’s drunken exit from the theater.” She continues on.

Jonathan sighs, irritation and fatigue battling for headspace in his mind. Irritation wins out, and Jonathan feels his jaw clench with the need to defend Captain Kane. “Mother—”

“I think that was very gentlemanly of him.” She interrupts. “Him and Lord Sharp, of course.”

Jonathan watches her for a moment. She has her paper out as usual, her espresso taken in the Italian style. She is dressed for her engagements for the day, as typical, and her breakfast is only mostly eaten as she glances between the paper and her plate. For once, giving Jonathan some blessed silence. Her expression though, is uncharacteristically soft.

“He _is_ a gentleman.” Jonathan answers. He says it low because it feels like an admission with how much affection he pours into it.

She smiles, but it looks sad. “I’ll be sure to sing his praises with society. I’m sure this gossip will subside shortly.”

Jonathan nods, offers her a grateful smile.

Oddly, she sighs, opens her mouth as if to say something. She shakes her head and settles on, “I’ve already told Lady Bartlett that you have received news from Manitoba that you must attend to. So, your schedule should be clear today.” After Jonathan nods his thanks and takes a welcome sip of the ginger tea, she adds, “And, anyway, Lord Sharp has written that he and Lady Sharp found _Olympia_ to be most terrible and were glad to retire home early. ”

“That is a relief.” Jonathan sighs.

“Yes, I am quite glad that the play Lord and Lady Wilson were raving about is actually quite awful, everyone in society has given it negative reviews.” She scoffs, “The Wilsons would not stop mentioning their ‘early preview’ to everyone that would listen this season. First, _Idomeneo_ then _Olympia_ , they were almost insufferable.”

Despite the fatigue from his bout, Jonathan finds himself chuckling.

-O-

The Tournament is, in many respects, some of the most exhilarating days of Jonathan’s life and some of the most bittersweet ones as well.

It is a dream to compete with the likes of Captain Kane, with his dear friends Sharpy and Oshie and the other Lords and Ladies that he has come to know so well. They have built a lovely comradery with their weekly meetings and practices, and it only furthers as they stay in the private inn by the Tournament grounds. It also means, of course, that the season has come to a close; and with it Jonathan’s time with Captain Kane.

“Dear God, Sharpy, we’re like celebrities!” Captain Kane exclaims as young men and women push pamphlets and tournament cards at them for their signature outside of The Mayflower Inn. 

Every year, The Queen rents out separate inns for the two teams, where they stay over the course of the 3-day tournament. It is the same inns each year. The tradition not only strengthens their team bond but also heightens the air of excitement for fans and attendees of The Tournament. It is a very entertaining way to conclude the season in London. Jonathan imagines that it is just as much his aunt’s intention, (that is, The Queen’s intention), to thrill her subjects as it is for her to sponsor sport in general. 

As they make their way up the ornate staircase of the inn, Sharpy teases, “Why Captain Kane, won’t you sign my tournament card?”

Captain Kane shoves him lightly, but his smile is so boyishly pleased that it is infectious. For, the surprise of the season is, of course, that Captain Kane had a tournament card made of him, ordered directly by The Crown. He is the first non-member of the peerage to ever be granted the honor.

As they rise to their rooms, it becomes apparent that _of course_ Captain Kane and Jonathan’s rooms are adjoining. As if he needed more temptation to his thin self-control.

It is torturous knowing that only a wall separates him from Captain Kane. It pumps Jonathan’s blood, makes his cock swell and ache, makes him compete with stronger fervor than ever.

When he takes his meals with the team, or descends to rest between events, or washes up or changes, Captain Kane is _right there_ —it makes Jonathan’s imagination, his _desire_ , run wild in his mind. What if Captain Kane would enter his room one night, instead of his own? Who would know? Who would even suspect?

-o-

They are blessed with only light rain on the first day of the tournament. The last two days of events are graced by perfect late August sun with a strong breeze that affords comfort to the players and attendees alike. Jonathan is slotted for the fencing, riding, shooting, and crossbow events (the last, a courtesy of the other team). Kane is also in the riding and shooting events, as well as archery and marksmanship (a total folly of the other team’s clear lack of knowledge of his skills).

Jonathan draws with Lord Corsby in his fencing event, and wins by just a point against the other competitors in riding. Captain Kane and Lord Matthews stun in their archery event. Therefore, going into the final marksmanship event, the teams have only a 2-point difference between them.

But marksmanship is all about flair, creativity, and of course accuracy (a reason the other team used their one veto to prevent Jonathan from entering). Captain Kane must perform in all manners of shooting and accuracy (wilst on a horse, shotting bottles from different distances, shooting moving targets and other measures).

Jonathan, not participating in the event itself, gets to watch from the players seats and behold Captain Kane in all his prowess. He is lithe, graceful, and when in the throes of actual competition, so attractively focused and powerful.

“He comes alive when it is time for the show, does he not?” Lord Sharp whispers to Jonathan as Captain Kane releases both hands from the reins of his horse and nearly turns 180 degrees around to shoot the released bird.

“Yes. Truly.” Jonathan says, sucking an awed breath like the rest of the ton.

In the end, they run away with the competition. Captain Kane does not miss one shot he makes. And therefore, Jonathan’s team (The Queens team) wins by a near record-breaking 19 points.

The team rushes the tournament field and whistles and chants while the attendees clap and cheer politely. The Queen herself is in attendance for the duration of The Tournament, making it that much more desirable for the peerage to all compete for an invitation. She stands from her seat to applaud them.

They are each given a tournament ring, a gift from The Crown for their superior performance. It is fitted with a sapphire, the preferred stone of The Crown and contains The Tournament year in thick gold. The other team shakes their hands and congratulates them in a manner befitting of gentle men and women. 

They have a few hours to freshen themselves for the award ceremony where each player is granted a superlative. Captain Kane obviously captures the title of “Most Valuable Player”—aptly given. Jonathan is granted “Most Serious Competitor”. His aunt, The Queen, stifles a smile as she announces it. But he remains proud when he dips his neck so that she may place the crown of bay leaves on his head before moving on to his teammates.

After the Tournament, both teams have the luxury of celebrating at the inn of the victorious team. The concluding Tournament Ball will be the following day, when they are ‘rested’ and ‘cleaned up’ after their display of athleticism. It is a raucous affair filled with gentle jesting and jostling and very heavy, but celebratory drinking.

-O-

Jonathan lets himself relax in the company of his fellow competitors and sips liberally from the wine available in the common area of the The Mayflower Inn.

He smiles broadly and tries to make a point of chatting with each of the losing team members so that he may impart his genuine compliments of their performance.

“Go away.” Lady Knight playfully growls at him when he approaches her group of Captain Kane and Lord Oshie, “I don’t want your pity-filled compliments. I told them not to slot Kane anywhere near accuracy and I was outvoted!”. She’s smiling and clearly a little affected by the wine, but there is a true competitor’s spirit in her remarks.

“A fateful decision, indeed.” Jonathan validates.

She rolls her eyes, “Go on then.”

Jonathan ducks his head, rubs the back of his neck, “I had just wanted to say that I thought you outshone everyone in the hand-eye coordination event.”

Her smile softens, she reaches out and pats him genially on the arm, “Thank you Lord Toews. And you truly held your own against Lord Crosby on the fencing court. No one else could have done it.”

Jonathan smiles, thankful for her compliment. Lord Crosby is one of the finest sportsmen of their generation—an impressive competitor in all events. And, if that were not enough, a most modest and kind sportsman as well.

Lady Knight dips her head at Lord Oshie, “Come on you hooligan, I want to beat someone today and I have next call at billiards.”

“My lady.” Oshie bows, “Seeing as you are the champion of hand-eye coordination as Lord Toews mentioned, I would happily oblige as your loser.”

They move toward one of the billiards table, chuckling and sipping their wine, which leaves Jonathan alone with Captain Kane. They step closer, both smiling. Jonathan realizes they are in a corner of the room, slightly behind a heavy velvet curtain that divides the dining room from the lounge. Captain Kane’s crown of bay leaves is cutely askew due to his unruly curls.

With the taste of wine and winning on his lips, Jonathan can't possible stop his mouth from slipping against Captain Kane’s ear and whispering, "You were beautiful today."

Jonathan watches Captain Kane shiver and lick his lips, "Please Tazer." And his voice sounds high and broken, when his blue eyes meet Jonathan's, they’re filled with open lust, "I don't have it in me to play games today."

"What games?" Jonathan asks forwardly.

"Just. This dance that we do, around each other but never really..." Captain Kane trails off as their teammates voices draw close to their corner. “I don’t have it in me, not after today.”

Jonathan waits for the voices to stumble away and uses the time to stifle the loose lipped state of alcoholic buzz. "You would want to actually..." 

"Of course I would." Captain Kane bites, body so taut. "But you are too well-mannered to be caught up in that sort of... affair."

"Did you think I went the whole war without indulging?" Jonathan asks, disbelieving. Because when one is certain that death could await them the following day, there really isn't any room for propriety. 

Captain Kane stares into his eyes, sharp and unafraid, "Of course not. But we are not in wartime anymore and your reputation is far more-- _critical_ than mine."

Jonathan assess Captain Kane and takes a moment to just _think_. He gets the strong impression that Captain Kane is simply speaking of their physical connection not of Jonathan's desires for something of the more fixed variety. The wine has made him pleasantly relaxed, but not impaired. And Jonathan has wanted to touch Captain Kane's skin so achingly that he spent nearly the entire tournament half aroused in his sports trousers. And anyway, this could be all Jonathan gets--a memory of a few intimate moments with such a gorgeous man. 

"I will ask Sharpy to help me stumble to my room." Jonathan says and he tips back the remainder of his glass. "Meet me there in a quarter hour."

Captain Kane's eyes round with shock and his lips part--"Are you most certain--"

"Yes." Jonathan answers forcefully. He reaches out, bold with the confirmation of Captain Kane’s attraction, and strokes his thumb over the middle dip in Captain Kane’s plump bottom lip. He tastes victory in his mouth when Captain Kane’s breath hitches and his eyes flutter. "I've thought about this quite a bit."

"Me too." Captain Kane breathes. " _God_ , me too."

"Meet me then." Jonathan urges. 

"Alright." Captain Kane licks his lips and bites at them. Jonathan nods and it is clear it goes without saying that Jonathan will emerge first and Captain Kane a time after. 

It is easy enough to find Sharpy, to slur his words a bit and say that he would like to lie down. Sharpy laughs boisterously and makes a joke of his situation to those in the vicinity. He helps him up nonetheless, even asks if Jonathan will be alright alone, to which Jonathan affirms that he will just rest a moment and return later. It is clear Sharpy thinks him too drunk for that and just pats his back and says, “Sure you will, Captain.”

Jonathan locks the servant’s entrance to the room as well as the main door. He arranges his personal items out of the way and then pours himself a bit of scotch--shooting it back quickly for courage. He checks to make sure the adjoining door between his room and Captain Kane’s is unlocked.

Minutes later, the door handle between their rooms turns and Captain Kane enters Jonathan’s room with a shirt soaked in wine and a hopeful expression. He closes the door behind him.

He smirks and looks down at the deep purple stain spread across the front of his dress shirt, “I had to plant myself in Seguin’s path with a full glass of wine so as to excuse myself to change.”

“Excellent thinking.” Jonathan compliments, he moves to stand in front of Captain Kane, who doesn’t flinch but instead turns his face up to Jonathan’s, wild curls pressed against the door, bay leaf crown still askew.

“How long do you presume we have?” Captain Kane asks, his voice breathy and his gorgeous mouth wet with spit.

“Captain Kane—“

“Kaner.”

“Kaner,” Jonathan says, “I don’t give a damn about those drunkards. I’m intending to take my time.” He raises his eyebrows in challenge.

Captain Kane, _Kaner_ , laughs, his long throat exposed. “We have quite the same agenda then, Tazer.” 

“Good.” Jonathan whispers. He leans down, so _tired_ of waiting. He brushes his lips against Kaner’s, tasting the remnant wine there.

One or both of them moan, and their tongues start dancing with one another, their mouths attempting to conquer and swallow whole. Kaner smells like rich leather and he tastes like sin. Jonathan is so hard in his breeches, he’s certain he’ll rip the seam. His hands take liberty to cup Kaner’s jaw, stroke down his sides. Kaner’s hands clutch at his back, squeezing urgently.

“Lord Toews” Kaner gasps. “I wouldn't have expected.” He’s grinning, his eyes alight with lust and mirth.

“ _I want to taste you everywhere_.” Jonathan murmurs.

Kaner shivers and hides his face in Jonathan’s neck. “You should be outlawed from speaking French.”

Jonathan realizes that he said the last bit in French, and, the memory of Kaner’s heated gaze at the team brunch rushes to his mind. He chuckles. “Really?”

Kaner simply nuzzles deeper into Jonathan’s neck, mouthing and pulling marks at the skin of his flesh, “Don’t tease.” 

Jonathan feels a jittery sense of anticipation as he and Captain Kane disrobe. He can't stop looking at the milky skin of Kaner's neck, chest and stomach. The Captain is blushing, a little hue of red spreading down his face and over his collarbones. He won't meet Jonathan's eyes as his hands hover over the front ties of his breeches. 

"You are gorgeous." Jonathan says. He watches Captain Kane's, _Kaner's_ , blue eyes flick up and then away--a little shy. 

"I've never..." He chews at his plump lower lip. "I never done anything...slow like this. It was always" He waves his hand, "rushed during the war."

Jonathan nods in understanding. In wartime there is always so much noise, hurriedness, and dread. The desire to feel good is almost a panicked urge because the threat of death looms over everything. It feels more intimate, slow like this. Jonathan understands that.

"We don't have to--" 

"No." Kaner interrupts, "I want to. I am just." He picks absently at his ties.

Jonathan takes a step closer, slowly reaching out to latch his fingers in Kaner's front ties. They’re a beautiful olive-green material. Like everything Kaner owns, the fabric is lavish and ornate. He lets their fingers brush as he slowly undoes them. Kaner's hands, sexy in their athletic strength hold onto Jonathan's shoulders. They pant together as Jonathan loosens the ties. Kaner presses his forehead to Jonathan's shoulder and groans when Jonathan palms his hard cock through the fabric. 

"I want to put my mouth on you." Jonathan whispers. And he does, so badly, that he yanks the ties too hard and pulls Kaner's hips forward and back. 

“God, yes.” Kaner’s voice breaks and his movements turn hurried and feverish. 

In a blink, Kaner’s breeches are down and off. In another, his sensual hands have Jonathan out his own, shoving them down his thighs.

“Fuck, your thighs.” Kaner groans, his hands pressing against the skin.

Jonathan yanks Kaner up by the neck, gets their mouths pressed together again and pulls him close enough that he can feel the press of Kaner’s hard length against his thigh. He guides them backward, turning with his mouth still kissing Kaner’s so that it is Kaner’s thighs that first hit the mattress and topple backwards, Jonathan following him.

Kaner bites into his lip, stifling a moan with his head tipped back against the pillows—his crown jostles but stays atop his head. Kaner’s legs lock high on Jonathan’s waist and he grinds up in the exact right timing of Jonathan grinding down and their cocks slide against one another so deliciously that it draws an animalistic grunt from Jonathan’s throat.

“You feel amazing.” Jonathan whispers brokenly.

Kaner nods and kisses him, hands squeezing at his shoulders and around his neck.

Jonathan is certain he could orgasm from simply rutting against Kaner like this. But he pulls his mouth back and stills his hips. He has other hopes for the night and they involve getting his mouth on Kaner’s pretty pink cock.

He finds, as he kisses and bites his way down Kaner’s body, that his nipples are sensitive to a hard suck and light pass of teeth. His ribs are ticklish and the V of his hips are just as utterly gorgeous as he thought they would be. His cock is solid in Jonathan’s hands, cut, and weeping by the time Jonathan wraps his fist around it and licks the pretty slit.

“Fucking hell, Tazer.” Kaner whimpers, his hips jerky.

Jonathan has only ever sucked a man twice, but he’s never wanted to pull someone into his mouth as badly as he wants to for Kaner. He applies himself to cataloguing every movement that makes Kaner writhe, groan, or curse. He sucks on the salty head of Kaner’s cock, and opens further for more of his length. The skin is silky on his tongue, the length large enough to stretch his jaw and throat but not so large as to prevent Jonathan from enjoying it.

Kaner’s hands tangle in Jonathan’s hair, his grip tightens each time he moans. Jonathan watches Kaner, watches him come undone on Jonathan’s mouth. Every time his ocean eyes lock with Jonathan’s, Kaner loses his rhythm and curses on a whine.

“Tazer, please, can I—” he gasps, body shaking, “Can I finish—”

Jonathan grips Kaner’s hips, his fingers wrapping around and gripping the flesh of his toned ass. He yanks Kaner against him and does his best to suck even stronger around his cock.

“Oh God, oh _fuck_.” Kaner sobs and then spills into Jonathan’s mouth.

Jonathan scrambles to his knees, Kaner’s hips between Jonathan’s thighs, and pulls at his cock hurriedly.

“Tazer,” Kaner whispers and he tries to rise on his forearms. Jonathan pushes against Kaner’s chest with the hand not wrapped around his own length. He’s so close, so hard. And Kaner is _here_ , with his lips kiss-bitten, his curls unruly, and his naked body laid out beneath Jonathan. It takes only mere seconds for Jonathan to shudder through his release, stripping Kaner’s stomach with his seed.

They breath so heavily for two long moments and then Kaner grips the back of Jonathan’s neck, and yanks him to his mouth, kissing him deeply.

“So gorgeous. _God_ you’re so gorgeous.” Kaner murmurs against Jonathan’s lips.

Jonathan crashes beside Kaner, hand still on the man’s chest. They suck in air together.

Kaner giggles beside him, his mouth half-smirking. His eyes appear dark blue, with only the sconces and fireplace for lighting.

“What?” Jonathan huffs, his body just as out of breath as after a fencing match.

“Nothing.” Captain Kane says, still smiling idiotically.

“ _What_?” Jonathan demands, and turns to his side, head resting on his hand, propped up by his elbow.

“It is just. You have such a serious and deliberate demeanor that sometimes I couldn’t...” Kaner licks his lips. “I imagined this going so many different ways. And for some reason, I still could not quite imagine how...”

“How…?” Jonathan prompts, eyebrow raised.

“How passionate of a lover you are.” Kaner smiles, “Maybe it is the French culture your mother mentioned before.”

Jonathan groans and hides his blush into the pillow, “God, Kaner, must you mention my mother?”

Kaner laughs throatily and leans so that his lips brush the side of Jonathan’s head, “Shall I tell her that more than just _drops_ of French culture run through you? More like loads, really.”

“Shut up.” Jonathan rumbles playfully and absolutely does not look at the way Kaner runs his thumb through Jonathan’s drying seed on his stomach.

They share a sweet silence for a few moments, with Jonathan daring to play with Captain Kane’s curls, the crown strewn across the pillows. Kaner takes to stroking the muscle of Jonathan’s upper arm, looking up at him with softness in his gaze. 

It is exactly as Jonathan hoped it would be. Intimate and comfortable and exhilarating and sensual all at once. Jonathan wants to do it again and again and many times over. He wants to kiss Kaner for the rest of the night. He wants to be wrapped up between his legs, hold him in his arms, wake up the next morning and ask if he is hungry and what foods he wants to eat. Jonathan wants so many things it aches.

Kaner breaks the silence first, clearing his throat. “I want you to know that I may seem... well, flirtatious or whatnot, but, I’ve never done something like this before. I mean, outside the war. I’m not a leg-spreader or anything.”

Jonathan frowns, it’s the furthest thing from his mind, “I wouldn’t care if you were.”

Kaner rolls his eyes, “I just mean. I do not do things like this with just anyone.”

Warmth blooms in Jonathan’s chest and it feels similar to when Kaner told him that he had collected Jonathan’s tournament card from last year. “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh. Exactly.” Kaner grumbles, even though a half-smile still turns on his lips.

“I have never done so either. Not even at the gentleman’s club.” Jonathan confesses.

Kaner smiles softly, “I figured.”

Then, moved by Kaner’s vulnerable admission, Jonathan divulges, “I was fascinated with you from the moment I saw you.”

“Really? At Sharpy’s ball?” Kaner gets his forearms beneath him and sits up slightly to look better at Jonathan.

“Yes.” Jonathan looks down at the rumpled sheets, “I think you thought me rude when you first met me.”

“I found you confusing.” Kaner corrects. “Sharply spoke so highly of you and at times you were very polite and accepting of me but then other times it seemed like you went out of your way to highlight my lack of title.” Jonathan’s eyebrows scrunch together and he breathes in to protest. Kaner holds up his hand, smiling, “I don’t think you meant to, but, I had to sort that out. And, I was maybe a bit insecure about it, myself.” Kaner ducks his head and looks back at Jonathan from under his eyelashes.

“You were so refreshing to me. You are beautiful and interesting and I just wanted to get to know you.” Jonathan strokes his thumb along Kaner’s jaw, feels the heat of the man’s blush bloom down his cheeks. “I’ve so enjoyed every minute of getting to know you.”

Kaner brings his hand to cup Jonathan’s, pressing it into his face. “Me too.” And then he whispers, “You were by far the best thing that has happened to me this season.”

“I feel exactly the same.”

They kiss lazily for several long minutes. Jonathan breaks to fetch them water from the console table and after they both take large gulps, they fall into bed together again. Kaner insists that he wants to use his mouth, that he didn’t get the chance before.

“Though, you are a bit larger, we’ll see how much I can take.” Kaner grins naughtily when Jonathan sucks in a punched breath.

“Tabarnak, merde.” Jonathan groans, jaw clenching against the wet hot pleasure of Kaner’s mouth. His pouty lips stretched over Jonathan’s pulsing length and his deep blue eyes locked heatedly on his own.

It’s all too much. And despite having just released not half an hour prior, Jonathan finds himself quickly on the cusp again.

“Crisse.” He shouts, hand digging into Kaner’s soft blond curls. He shakes, riding the line of pain and pleasure as Kaner continues to suckle him, tongue dancing tauntingly against the underside of his cock.

When Kaner crawls his way up Jonathan’s body, his cock is soft but wet-tipped.

“Did you…” Jonathan whispers into Kaner’s eager mouth.

“Yes. With my hand, I’m sorry.” Kaner’s voice his husky and it sends shivers up Jonathan’s spine.

“No, I just would have—”

“I know.” Kaner smiles, body pressed atop Jonathan’s, “I could not wait.”

Jonathan grins broadly and pulls Kaner back into his arms.

After two hours together, the party below clearly still presses on in full swing. It is only 15 past eleven at night and Kaner insists that he should wash up and return to avoid suspicion.

Jonathan grumbles adamantly against the idea. Frustrated with Kaner’s soft pale skin slipping from view as he pulls on his trousers. He argues that all their teammates will be too drunk to observe anything in the morning.

“Come on, Lord Toews,” Kaner teases, “I want to see how well you play billiards after two orgasms.”

The challenge in Kaner’s eye gets Jonathan moving, though he is still reticent to abandon the room of their love making. The sheets smell like Kaner and sex and Jonathan doesn’t want the night to end.

Kaner will leave. Only _days_ after the ball the following evening, Kaner will return to Yorkshire and it would be improper for Jonathan to even write to him.

“I wish we had more time.” Jonathan sighs. He looks at the buttons on his dress shirt like they have personally offended him.

Kaner frowns, bites his lip. “I know.” He steps closer to Jonathan, wraps his arms around Jonathan’s shoulders, “But I hardly thought we would even have this. I think, if we let it go on tonight, it will be harder, after.”

Jonathan nods, unconvinced, “Alright.”

They travel down to the common areas of the inn separately. Jonathan bee-lines for the refreshments, choosing water with ice instead of the wine and other liquor. Captain Kane migrates to the billiards table and puts his coin in line behind the others. Jonathan feels desperately disoriented, wondering almost if he imagined the last two hours, if it was a drunken dream.

But then Sharpy steps close to him, his mouth split in a cat-like grin. “It was so odd, Toews. Just an hour ago I could not find Captain Kane and no one had seen him.”

“Really.” Jonathan sips from his water glass and doesn’t meet Lord Sharp’s eye.

“To my surprise he was not to be found in his room either.” Lord Sharp comments, he’s looking across the lounge toward where Captain Kane is smiling cheekily at lady Russo.

“How odd.”

“How odd, indeed.” Lord Sharp replies. He turns to face Jonathan head on and all manner of smile is gone from his face. He looks Jonathan directly in the eye, which is quite intimidating given their similar heights. Sharpy avoids being serious at all costs, even in the war, he would deliver news with as much comedy as he could manage.

“Sharpy—”

“You will always have my friendship, Toews. Mine and Lady Sharp’s and I imagine others who are here tonight. No matter what path you decide. I promise you.”

“If it were friendship I were worried about, I imagine the matter would be settled already.” Jonathan answers grimly.

“Yes, Toews, I imagine you are right. These things are so stupidly complicated.” Lord Sharp sighs.

Lord Seguin bounces over to them, smiling so brightly. He drinks liberally from his wine glass and begins sharing some bet that has gone around the players. As he talks on, giggling and gesticulating exuberantly, Jonathan’s eyes wonder longing to Captain Kane. Captain Kane, of course, is looking back at him. His blue eyes piercing Jonathan’s core.

Jonathan feels the longing in his chest burn deeper, searing even more permanently. What he would not give to be able to cross the room, sling his arm around Captain Kane’s shoulders and kiss him in front of all their peers.

Jonathan cannot imagine his desire will ever subside.

It is a brutal discovery.

-o-

It is not appropriate for Jonathan to be there when the Sharp family send Captain Kane off at the train station. All he can do is send a letter of good tidings a few days before Captain Kane is set to leave.

He's never been very good with words or manners in-person, but he applies himself with the written word. His heart feels heavy, in this forlorn, aching way that seems absolutely ridiculous. The letter is long, by Jonathan's standards. He tells Captain Kane that time will not dim his memory of their summer together. He presses dried Myosotis into the folded paper, trusting that even Captain Kane will know their meaning.

Captain Kane does not write him back. 

-o-

Jonathan mopes for one whole month after Captain Kane leaves. His brother and father (back from Manitoba) and mother all notice his foul mood. His father even going so far as to tease him over dinner, "My god, Jonathan, you would think you are love-struck or something."

Jonathan flushes and looks at his dinner plate. He mumbles, "It's always hard to end the sport season."

He knows it comes out as hollow as it sounds in his head because when he looks up, his brother's eyebrows are drawn together in concern, his head tilted just so. His mother’s gaze is tight but sad.

Later that night, David sneaks into his room and Jonathan confesses everything. He’s thankful to get the whole affair off his chest.

"So you and he actually..." David whispers from the wingback chair in front of the fireplace in Jonathan's room.

"Yes. It was..." Jonathan stares at the fire, his night shirt partially open. "It was really..." Jonathan gropes for the words to describe how it felt to touch his lips to Captain Kane's skin, to run his hand through his curls.

"Oh heavens." David crows quietly. "Fucking hell, Jon, you're positively smitten!" He keeps his hand over his mouth as his eyebrows remain high on his forehead. The light from the fire casting his disbelief in odd shadows.

Jonathan looks back to the fire. "I know. But I couldn't... I mean it would be impossible."

David is silent beside him for a few long minutes. The fire crackles. Jonathan takes a sip of his scotch. 

“And he never responded to your—” 

“No.” Jonathan answers, clipped. “No, he did not.”

"I'm sorry, Jon. It is awful that it is so, but, for what it is worth, I wish it weren't. You deserve to be happy." When Jonathan looks, David is smiling, his eyes sad. “I’ll think of something to raise your spirits.” David promises. “Maybe the feeling will pass.”

Honey Flower/ Melianthus major—Love sweet and secret

Pyrus Japonica/ Japanese andromeda—Fairy Fire

Oak Leaves—Bravery

Imperial Montague—Great Majesty and Strength

Gladiolus—Healing

Thornless, burgundy Rose—Early Attachment, unconscious beauty

Bird of Paradise—Freedom and Joy

Cape Jasmine—I’m too happy

Bay Leaves—Glory

Mayflower/ Lily of the Valley—Return of Happiness, Rebirth

Myosotis/ Forget-me-not—Forget me not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing. I have already finished Bridgerton. I'm home for the holidays and binged it (like 3:00am, eyes- dry- and- scratchy- but- playing- another- episode- anyway, type of binged-it). Thank you emorri for the incredible recommendation.
> 
> So. Now there is this cheesy, steamy, very longgggg chapter. 
> 
> More to come. Thank you for reading!


End file.
